Shadow
by FlikFreak
Summary: AU. During an important relay race at his school, Yugi is attacked and his shadow is made real. Now he must fight not only to recover his shadow, but to rescue reality itself from a dangerous and deadly fate.
1. Relay Rivalry

LE GASPEH! What's this? An ORIGINAL story by Double-F? Yeah, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Don't worry; I'll still update my other stories.

Summary: Yugi is one of the best track runners in his school. During one of his most important meets with the rival high school, however, he is ambushed by a dark force which rips his shadow right from underneath him. Now he must fight to not only get back his shadow, but to save reality itself.

**Shadow**

**Chapter One: Relay Rivalry**

* * *

The day of the track meet had finally come. As Yugi stretched his legs and began to warm up for the race, he stared through the window at the crowd in the stands. The said crowd wasn't as big as the ones he had seen crowding KaibaLand, but there were enough people to make a roaring cheer if there needed to be. If there was one thing Yugi loved about track meets aside from running, it was the sound of the crowd cheering him on.

Today was the relay race that Yugi had been waiting for. Whoever won this would go to regional match, and Yugi was not about to lose. Three of his friends were participating in his part of the race to help him out: Honda would be starting them off, then Bakura ran after him. Jounouchi would follow up, and Yuugi would last since he was the fastest.

"Ready for the match, Yugi?" Honda asked his friend as he tied his shoes.

Yugi nodded. "I've been practicing all week with Jounouchi in the park. How about you?"

Honda chuckled lightly. "I'm ready enough. Bakura's been practicing too."

Truth be told, Bakura wasn't the fastest of runners, but he was excellent at passing the baton, and that made him one of the more valuable members of the team. Yugi was the fastest (many attributed it to his size, but he insisted it was otherwise) and was good at taking the baton from a previous runner, making him perfect as the last runner.

Bakura entered the room, looking somewhat ridiculous in his running jersey due to his hair style. "I prefer running the hurdles, actually," he said. It was true, he preferred the hurdles heavily, but he never backed down from a relay race.

"There you are," Jounouchi said, grinning mischievously at Bakura. "Where've you been?"

"Held up by traffic," Bakura responded, smiling a bit weakly. "Anyway, our race is in about ten minutes. We should head to our starting for the track soon." At that, he tossed a gold-colored baton to Honda, whom fumbled a bit before he caught it. "We're up against Senet High, guys, so do your best."

The mere mention of the name caused everyone to groan. Senet High was the rival school to Domino High, and while the group of friends didn't care much for the tension between them they knew they'd be ridiculed if they made the school look bad. With a sigh, Yugi stopped jogging in place and began walking toward the field with his friends.

The bright light of the outdoors was a slight contrast to the locker room, but the biggest difference was the crowd. The silence of the indoors and then the loud cheering of a mass of people would make some people's head spin, but for Yugi it was the best thing in the world. As he and his friends took their places, Yugi noticed that something didn't feel quite right. When he looked up he noted that the sky was abnormally cloudy, but other than that the day seemed normal.

"Are you Yugi Mutou?"

Yugi snapped out of his daze to see a young man next to him smiling. He kind of reminded him of Bakura with that hairstyle, but the only difference was that it had been calmed a bit and it was blonde, not silver. His complexion was somewhat tanned, and his overall build was slim and agile, but slightly taller than Yugi. "I heard about you from my teammates. I wanted to wish you good luck."

The kind gesture caused Yugi to smile. "Thanks," he said. "Good luck to you too, um…"

The boy nodded. "I'm Marik Ishtar. Just call me Marik. I'm from Senet High, but don't let that bother you. I know our schools are rivals, but I honestly could care less."

Yugi shook his head, laughing. "I never liked the school rivalry thing either."

Another boy approached the two. "Hey, Marik!" He called. "You about ready to get going? Seto and Ushio are already in their spots; this isn't the best time to visit."

Marik waved. "I know, Otogi. Just wishing Yugi here good luck."

Otogi, a dark-haired emerald-eyed boy jogged up to them. He was a bit slimmer than Marik, but he seemed to resemble Bakura's build a bit more than anything. At first sight he didn't look too friendly, but he shot a grin Yugi's way and instantly calmed the boy's nerves. "Yugi, is it?" he said. "I'm Otogi Ryuuji. Nice to meet you."

Yugi nodded politely. "Nice to meet you too, Otogi. Good luck in the race."

The boy nodded in reply. "Our other two runners are really into the whole rivalry thing, so keep an eye out for them. Seto keeps a cool head but Ushio can be a real jerk."

"I'll be sure to watch my back," Yugi replied. Domino and Senet had once gotten into a huge fight before after a basketball game and a few of the seniors had been arrested. It wasn't uncommon for the schools to get into arguments, but brawls did tend to happen on occasion. Ushio Aihara was well-known for one of them; he had broken someone's nose on several occasions.

With a quick handshake, the runners got to their positions and waited anxiously for the starting horn. The instant it blared off, the starters took off at top speed, batons in hand. Yugi could see Seto Kaiba, the starter for Senet, give Honda an odd look. The batons soon passed to Otogi and Bakura, and then to Jounouchi and Ushio. Yugi chuckled inwardly; Ushio didn't seem that fast with his build. Even so, he readied himself to get on the move. He noticed quickly that Marik had a slight scowl on his face; perhaps even he didn't like Ushio that much.

Jounouchi was fast approaching. Yugi began a slow jog at first to get up to speed as his friend reached him and handed him the baton. Catching it with expertise, Yugi took off running as fast as he could, a wide smile on his face as the wind whistled past his ears. The loud sound of the crowd cheering seemed to push him forward. Marik was not far behind, so Yugi kept up his speed.

Suddenly, Yugi caught something out of the corner of his eye. While running, he swiveled his head around to see. Some sort of black puddle was catching up to him on the track, racing for him faster than he anticipated. Turning back around, Yugi ran faster to avoid the dark enemy as he heard a loud hissing reach his ears. The world around him seemed to grow dark, and the cheering grew softer as the violent hissing filled his ears.

Yugi was no longer running for the finish line. Now he was running for his life.

* * *

END CHAPTER ONE!

So...what do you think, people? I kinda yoinked this out of my left ear. I hope it's not bad. Yes, Yami WILL show up, and you won't have to wait long for it.


	2. Ambushed!

Okie dokie, so this really _was_ something I pulled out of my left ear. Anywho, here's the next chapter.

**Shadow**

**Chapter Two: Ambushed!  
**

* * *

When Yugi wasn't running Relay Races with his friends, he usually participated in the sprinting events. Now he was glad that he did. As he shot toward the finish line, he heard the darkness drawing closer and closer, its voice hissing in his ears.

_**Give usss your shadow, mortal…**_

The roar of the crowd grew stronger, but it barely reached Yugi's ears. He sped forward, leaving Marik in the dust. On his face was a look of absolute terror. The finish line was right in front of him, but that was no longer his goal.

_**And with that shadow, our power will grow ssstronger…**_

Yugi tore past the finish line, and the hissing ceased as the crowd cheered. Yugi spared a glance behind his back. The dark puddle…whatever it was…was gone. Slowing down his all-out sprint slowed to a slow run, then a jog, and eventually a walk. He could barely catch his breath, and forced himself to breathe slower and calm down.

Marik soon caught up to him. "Way to go!" He said, more shocked than congratulatory. "You could have beaten everyone in the Olympic Games with speed like that!"

But Yugi was less interested in his speed. "Didn't you see that dark thing?"

Marik paused. "Dark…thing?" He echoed. "I guess not."

Confused, Yugi shook his head. "I guess I imagined it. It really freaked me out…"

"No wonder you were going so fast," Marik replied, smiling in hopes of cheering the boy up.

"Hey, Yugi!" Jounouchi cried. He, Honda and Bakura were jogging up to him, followed by Otogi. They all seemed surprised. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

_It wasn't a ghost I saw…_ "I'm fine," Yugi said, chuckling nervously.

"You beat the district record by quite a bit," Bakura said. "Everyone's going ballistic."

"I did?" Yugi asked. Everyone promptly stared at him like he was crazy. Taking the hint, the boy immediately smiled. "No way!"

Honda, whom wasn't quite as tired as everyone else, gave a huge sigh of relief. "Why don't we head to the concession stand? I don't know about you, but all that running made me thirsty."

* * *

It was odd to see two of the Senet High track runners hanging out with the four best of Domino High, but people didn't stare for too long. The six of them had all ordered a drink and headed to the stands to watch a few more events. It wasn't long before someone passed them by.

"Nice work at the Relay Race, Yugi!"

Yugi was still shaken from what he had seen, but he passed a nod to the newcomer. "Thanks, Anzu."

Otogi leaned forward to see who was talking. "You're Anzu Mazaki, right?" He asked. "The high jumper for Domino High?"

Anzu nodded a bit stiffly. She didn't like Senet High very much – Yugi was almost in the middle of one of the fights once, and she didn't let a grudge go very easily – but she could still tell when a friend was a friend. "Yeah, that's me."

Otogi waved. "I'm Otogi Ryuuji. I heard about you from Marik. I just wanted to ask-"

**"High Jump will start in ten minutes. All participants please head to the arena."**

While Otogi felt his words hanging in his mouth, Anzu seemed somewhat relieved for the chance to leave. "Sorry, I have to go!" She said, sending a playful wink in Otogi's direction before turning to Yuugi. "You should head home; it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"I can't stay and watch?" Yugi asked, blinking. "Everyone else is staying…"

The brunette sighed, putting a hand on her hip. "You know that's not what I meant, Yugi!" She said. "You've got to head back to the game shop and get ready for tomorrow, remember?"

The boy hung his head. He knew precisely what Anzu was talking about. "Ah, right…" He stood and brushed off his pants. "I guess I'll get going then."

"Hang on a sec."

Yugi turned around to see Marik behind him. "Your Grandpa owns that game shop on Takahashi Street, right?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if I come visit tomorrow? I've got enough allowance saved up, so I figured I'd stop by and get something, but I didn't know you lived there,"

Yugi rubbed his head sheepishly. "I'll look forward to it. Maybe I can get Grandpa to give you a discount."

Marik laughed. "Take care, Yugi!"

"You too!" Came the reply. With a final wave, Yugi left his new friend.

* * *

It really wasn't that late, but Yugi had a lot of chores to do at home. With his jersey still on, he walked down the sidewalk quietly. Today should have been a good day. He had broken the district record for the relay race, and by a decent amount. He had made new friends that shared his feelings for the school rivalry. He should have been happy, but instead he was completely unsettled. That darkness that had followed him…it had scared him so badly he had run for safety instead of for the race. It had hissed in his ears and pursued him, and then vanished. What did it mean by his shadow…? Did it mean some kind of darkness, or maybe something within him?

Yugi shook his head and stared at the ground, the sun burning brightly in the sunset before him. It couldn't have been real. That sort of thing might happen in a weird sci-fi movie or whatever, but not in real life.

_**Give usss…**_

Yugi paused. The hissing again…where was it coming from?

_**It is uselessss…give us your shadow, mortal…**_

The boy turned around to a familiar and frightening sight. A dark pool on the ground stretched toward him. Eyes widening, Yugi turned back around and fled at top speed. He knew he couldn't keep it up this time, however; he had already used a good amount of his energy to escape during the Relay Race, and adrenalin would only take him so far this time. He had to find a place to hide…

For some reason, however, Yugi was running out of energy much faster. The pool of darkness caught up to him much faster than before. After only a short time of running, Yugi's energy was entirely sapped and he nearly collapsed to the ground. Even so, he knew he had to keep running. Going off of pure adrenalin, he made it to town and turned to run down a large alley, hoping to lose the dark enemy.

It was still after him.

Yugi backed away from the darkness, having nowhere to run. For the first time he saw it with his own two eyes. It was like some sort of puddle, alright…but it didn't rise off of the ground. It approached him slowly, as though savoring every moment of the boy's fear. And the puddle was very dark. In fact, it was even darker than the shadow that he was casting upon the ground.

Wait. His shadow…

Before he had time to contemplate, tendrils of darkness shot out of the puddle and latched onto Yugi's arms, preventing his escape. The boy desperately pulled at the hold, but it was no use as the pull on them was strong. More tendrils hovered over the shadow he cast on the ground and plunged into it. Yugi's eyes widened considerably as he began to feel a strange sensation of _loss_ overcome him. It was like pain, and it _was_ painful, but more than anything it was a mental pain.

_**Power…!**_

Yugi clutched his head when he could reach it, and began to sink to his knees, screaming. No one heard him.

_**Thisss power…is ours!**_

"No!" Yugi cried. "Let go! _Let go!_"

There was an explosion of black, followed by a shriek as the puddle raced away. At that moment, Yugi felt something being torn from him. His mind tumbled into an endless abyss as all five of his senses gradually numbed.

* * *

Takahashi Street is a reference to Kazuki Takahashi, the mastermind behind the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ series.


	3. The Missing Shadow

**Shadow**

**Chapter Three: The Missing Shadow**

* * *

It was dark. Very dark. Yugi couldn't even see his hands in front of his own face…if he could move it enough. His mind began to swarm with thoughts and questions…and someone answered him.

_Where am I?_

_**The same place I am.**_

The voice was similar to that of what had chased him…but something was different. It didn't seem angry or greedy…the tone of voice was something Yugi couldn't quite lay his finger on. Curiosity? Not knowing? Perhaps_…_

_And where's that?_

_**Darkness, I'd guess. I've been here for so long I can't remember anything else.**_

_Darkness…?_

* * *

"This isn't exactly the place I'd be choosing for a nap."

Yugi felt his consciousness stir as he heard a voice over him. A familiar face hovered over him, staring on concern. Yugi blinked. "Jounouchi?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "No, it's the milkman. Of course it's me."

With a sigh of relief, Yugi took a quick look around. It was already dark outside, and he still had some chores to do at home. Rubbing his eyes, he stood. After a several-hour rest, he had to have regained _some_ energy. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Pretty late," Jounouchi replied. "Last time I checked it was roughly eight in the evening. It's been a while since then.

Yugi looked up. He could see the moon still on one side of the sky; it couldn't be midnight yet. "I should have been home ages ago," he said. "Grandpa still needs help with chores for tomorrow…"

Jounouchi grinned. "I went to check on you and you weren't there. Honda helped out with the chores while I went to find you." He stood up. "I've got to head home myself. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Yugi replied, though he still felt odd. "I'll be fine."

"I'd hope so," the blonde replied as he began walking away. "Take care."

Nodding, Yugi got up and began to walk home. How strange…he had been attacked, but something similar to the darkness that assaulted him had defended him. It was either something supernatural or he was going nuts. As he pushed open the door to the shop, he noted that even though the lights were still on, his grandfather was nowhere to be seen. Honda wasn't around either. Sighing, Yugi made for the light switch near the back door that led to the living quarters. As he did, he cast a stray glance to the ground.

He wasn't casting a shadow on the floor.

In his shock, Yugi nearly lost his footing and fell to the floor. Was he a ghost now? No…that couldn't be it. It's not like your shadow vanishes from beneath you… Maybe he was just seeing things. Exhaustion does that to people…

_Wait a minute,_ he thought. _That dark thing said something about my shadow…_

After a short pause, Yugi stretched and rubbed his eyes, flipping off the light and heading for his room. He barely noticed that he was still wearing his jersey from the track meet. He passed by the bathroom – he was so tired he didn't really feel like showering, let alone changing clothes – and headed straight for his bedroom. There, he took a single glance out of the sky window and then collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion.

Tomorrow was his birthday. He was holding a small celebration in the game shop with his friends after school. Yugi sulked for a moment; Honda had done all the cleaning for him because he was knocked out in an alley having hallucinations due to exhaustion. Mentally, Yugi shook his head. He'd definitely have to get more rest from then on.

* * *

School the next day was incredibly odd. Yugi strode down the halls having to endure everyone's stares and whispers. Word had traveled fast that he had shot down the district relay race record by a good amount of time, and it was a bit embarrassing to have so many girls hitting on him. He kept glancing behind him and around him all day (causing the teachers to give him strange looks)…and he still couldn't see his shadow. No one else really seemed to notice, however, so he let the issue slide.

That day at lunch, Yugi was joined by his friends at the table before any girls could crowd him. "How was high jump, Anzu?" Yugi asked.

Anzu grinned. "It went pretty well. I beat Senet High, but one of the other schools beat us. I came in second."

"Not bad!" Jounouchi said. "At least you didn't let the rivalry get to you."

"I could care less about the stupid rivalry," Anzu said. "But I'm still upset with Senet High for that brawl they pulled a month ago at the last track meet. Yugi could have been hospitalized."

Yugi sighed, looking away. Anzu was always so protective of him. Sometimes he really felt embarrassed that it was a girl that kept him from getting hurt. He had to stick up for himself, but he hated violence. There was no point in it…all it brought was needless pain. Eventually, his mind wandered to the previous day. He began to recall what had happened then. He had forgotten all about the race. He had clutched the baton as though it would save him. He ran as fast as he could, terror in his eyes…

In an instant, Yugi snapped out of his daze when he saw someone walking through the cafeteria. That person looked so familiar…but Yugi had never seen him before. In fact…the person looked so much like someone Yugi _had_ seen before…someone Yugi had seen in a mirror.

His eyes locked onto the person, whom paused to give him a quick glance before running away. Yugi stood quickly. "I'll see you guys later!"

Jounouchi blinked. "But Yugi…you haven't finished your sushi…"

"You take it!" Yugi replied without a second thought, taking off after the stranger. Without a second thought when passing various students, Yugi sprinted past everyone he saw to catch up to the young man. "Wait up!" He called.

But the man ran swiftly. He was so fast…Yugi was barely keeping up, let alone _catching _up. As he was running, the stranger turned a swift corner, causing Yugi almost to run straight into the wall in front of him. With years of experience in sprinting around buildings, however, Yugi made the turn without a scratch. He was met with a dead end where the stranger had stopped, panicking.

"You didn't have to run off like that," Yugi said. "I just wanted to ask who you were." Noting that the man wasn't moving, Yugi smiled warmly. "You run pretty fast!" He said, hoping to break the ice. "Do you run track in your school, too?"

The stranger simply stared at Yugi with a blank and surprised gaze. Either he didn't speak English or he was a mute. Yugi rubbed his head. Apparently idle banter wasn't going to work, so he took a moment to look over this man. He looked almost exactly like Yugi. The biggest thing that caught his attention, however, was not what was there, but what was missing: a shadow on the ground.

A bit nervous, Yugi stepped forward a few inches. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you," he said, "But…you're not casting a shadow."

The stranger blinked a few times, and then he stared at Yugi as though he had grown another head. After a few moments of silence, he stood upright and shook his head. Yugi cocked an eyebrow. "…no?" He said, hoping to repeat the man's unspoken words. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not casting a shadow," the person replied quietly, "Because I _am_ one."

* * *

END CHAPTER THREE

Yes, we finally get to see him. This was a very difficult chapter to write.


	4. Battle in the Alley

**Shadow**

**Chapter Four: Battle in the Alley  
**

* * *

Yugi blinked in surprise. This…person cast no shadow on the ground, just like Yugi himself. But if he claimed to _be_ a shadow…then why was he standing right in front of him? Yugi found this man's comment hard to believe, but this man looked serious, so he decided to play it safe and believe him for now. "What do you mean by 'shadow'?"

The man instead froze, a stern gaze locked onto the boy. His eyes, which Yugi noticed were crimson, seemed to blaze a blood-red tint. At first, Yugi stood wary; this man meant business…but who was he angry at? "Sir…?"

"Get back!" The man replied.

Yugi stared at the man when he shouted, but it was only a moment before the boy was struck in the back, sent skidding into the ground painfully. The man leapt over him and crouched suspiciously. When Yugi was able to pull his head up, he noticed a creature behind him: a large, savage-looking cat made completely of some sort of dark mist. Its eyes blazed the same blood-red hue as the man that called himself a shadow. He also noticed that the said man seemed to be protecting him.

_**How is it that you essscaped us, shadow?**_

The man remained silent, his eyes narrowing. Yugi blinked a few times, and began to back away toward the end of the alley. The man held his ground. He cast a glance back to Yugi. "Be still," he said quietly, "And it won't see you."

"Why should I believe you?" Yugi replied quietly, being still just in case.

"Because the alternative is worse than death," the stranger replied darkly. Yugi decided that this wasn't the best time for questions.

_**Anssswer us! You should belong to us by now…why is it that you escaped our grasssp?**_

"I should like to ask you why you attacked in the first place," the man said. "This boy has done no one harm."

_**Do you imply that our actions are for jussstice? What a foolish shadow…**_

Yugi blinked at the exchange. This man was definitely a shadow, but what about the panther? Why was this man defending him? So many questions filled his mind…

"If you know what's best for you, you will leave immediately," the man said. "If you don't, I'll be forced to take action."

_**You would dare to challenge me?! Then prepare to be dessstroyed!**_

The panther coiled for an attack, but the man was quicker. He leapt a bit into the air, and fell faster than he should have, sinking into the ground. Where he fell was a dark spot – a shadow, Yugi noted – that raced behind the beast, confusing it. The man leapt back up, solid again, and slashed his hand downward. Claw marks appeared from nowhere, slashing the beast like talons and drawing out a thick, ink-like substance that Yugi guessed was its blood.

**_Fool! I had hoped you'd have the decency to sssurrender..._**

"A shadow belongs nowhere where you want to take me," the stranger replied, coiling his arm for another strike. "You'd best leave while I'm still in a good mood…"

The panther roared angrily. Yugi, meanwhile, was frozen in terror. Whatever was unfolding in front of him was definitely real, but this sort of thing just didn't normally happen! All he wanted was to know who this man was, and now he was in the corner of an alley watching a supernatural battle take place! As he looked closer, however, it didn't seem that the man was winning.

The stranger claiming to be a shadow struggled to his feet after the panther had thrown him into the wall. The beast, noticing that his opponent was weak, began to creep forward, licking its lips. The man looked weakly at the beast, knowing he was at a disadvantage, but still stood.

Yugi would no longer take it. He stood, rushing to the man's side. "Are you okay?" he cried. The man shot him a look that was some mixture of anger and terror, and the wolf whipped its gaze toward Yugi.

**_What have we here?_**

As the beast approached him, Yugi pressed his back against the wall. The stranger's eyes blazed in determination as he slashed the beast once more. Roaring in pain, the panther turned toward the man again, but this time the stranger waved his hand away from him. A burst of wind flew past him, blasting the feline monster to pieces. The shattered bits evaporated into thin air, and the beast was gone. Its voice, however, wasn't.

_**Traitor…**_

The man stood silently, his eyes calming as he turned his gaze back to Yugi. "It's safe now. That monster won't be making a comeback any time soon."

Yugi was still hesitant. "What was that?" He asked, still trembling from fear.

"A dark panther," the man replied, shaking his head. "They may look strong but they're the weakest of the bunch if you know how to handle them. I've been trying to flee from that one for a while." He cast a glance to Yugi. "It was only when you followed me that I was able to fight it."

For a moment, Yugi was at loss for words. He had wanted to ask about the fight itself, like the gust of wind and how the man had sunk into the ground, instead he received another answer. He drank in most of what the man had said, but some of it still didn't make sense. What did he mean when he said he was only able to fight it when Yugi was there…?

"It's a bit hard to explain," the man said suddenly. He quickly caught Yugi's curious glance, and he looked away with a guilty look on his face – a look that didn't quite look right with a stern visage like his. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

If Yugi wasn't confused before, he definitely was now. "Done what?" he echoed. "What's going on?"

The man seemed to ignore his question. "Like I said, I'm a shadow." He turned away. "I've been looking around for a while to find who I belong to, and it only figures it's you." Yugi gave the man a skeptical gaze, but only received a grin in return. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Yugi rubbed his head. "Well, this is kind of awkward," he said. "I'm not really sure I can believe all this. When I saw I wasn't casting a shadow on the floor last night, I thought I was just hallucinating because I was so tired yesterday." Yugi noticed the man glancing at him curiously, and chuckled. "I guess I should save my questions for later."

"That might be a good idea," the man replied. "I didn't expect you to believe me. I do, however, have to ask: who are you?"

It was an odd question for Yugi. If this man claimed to be his shadow, how come he didn't know who Yugi was? Once again, the man began to speak, but he held his tongue and seemed to wince. Yugi nodded sheepishly and answered. "I'm Yugi."

The shadow grinned, nodding. "I see. It is nice to finally meet you, Yugi."

There was an awkward pause before Yugi spoke up with his own question. "What about you?"

"Me…?"

"What's your name?"

The stranger seemed to sadden at the question. "I don't have one."

Yugi smiled and chuckled, hoping to cheer the man up a bit. "If you don't have a name, then what am I supposed to call you?"

"Whatever you want to," the shadow replied simply. "Shadows usually share the same name as their counterparts, but it'd be strange talking to yourself."

"How about Yami?" Yugi asked.

The shadow nodded. "Fine by me. You're the boss here." He glanced into the sky casually. "By the way…don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

Yugi winced. Not only had the shadow read his mind, but he had brought up something he had completely forgotten about. "The party!" He cried. "I'm going to be late!" He turned to leave, but paused. "But I can't just leave you here…"

"You won't have to," Yami replied, a sly grin on his face. "Watch." With the same hop as before, he slunk into the ground and connected with Yugi's feet, transforming into a sort of shadow. Yugi blinked in surprise, taking a few steps to be sure, then raced down the street toward the game shop. He'd focus on the party for now. He could ask Yami the questions later.

* * *

END CHAPTER FOUR

I originally planned to have Yami acting a bit more clueless – not knowing what a name was – but it would have been too hard to pull off, so I left it out. What a weird chapter. I'm not good at action scenes.


	5. Questions

Whew…been a while, hasn't it? Anywho, here's the next chapter, with ANSWERED QUESTIONS! Hence the title of the chapter, heh.

Also, Yami won't be entirely too nice at the start. He's going to act a bit…blunt. Not unfriendly, but not exactly kind. He'll warm up eventually, I promise.

**Shadow**

**Chapter Five: Questions**

* * *

Yugi ended up being late to his own birthday party, which was completely embarrassing. When he walked in, he was greeted by an explosion of party streamers and confetti – which immediately stuck to his hair – and a shout of "Happy Birthday, Yugi!" What he didn't expect were the two extra faces.

"Otogi? Marik?" Yugi blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "What're you two doing here?"

Marik grinned. "I was stopping by to pick up a new game or two when I noticed your grandpa putting up some decorations. When he told me that you were turning sixteen today I decided to stay over and help celebrate."

Yugi nodded. "I see. What about Otogi though?"

Marik and Yugi cast their glance to the boy in question, who only waved casually at them. Marik laughed. "Let's just say he was along for the ride."

Deciding not to question the matter further, the group proceeded with the festivities. Marik and Otogi had arrived on short notice and thus didn't have any gifts, but Yugi told them he didn't mind. Bakura was apparently held up at home, so he wasn't able to come, but he made some very delicious brownies for Yugi which Honda gave him along with a new pair of running shoes. Jounouchi had bought Yugi a rubix cube (Anzu and Honda shot him a bit of a glare), and Anzu had bought him a few CDs. Yugi's grandfather, of course, had gotten him a book on ancient Egypt.

The party was splendid, and for a while Yugi almost forgot about the strange shadow trailing him. While Jounouchi and Honda were talking amongst themselves (Marik and Otogi left shortly after Yugi had arrived, claiming they had somewhere to be), Yugi found himself conversing with Anzu. "What was up with running from school like that today?" She said quietly so as not to attract Sugoroku's attention. The man was currently minding a few shelves in the shop and thankfully he had gone toward the back room for a while.

Yugi cast a nervous glance back at his shadow to make sure it was still there, and whipped his gaze right back to his friend. "Ah, I thought I saw someone I recognized, but he ran off when I saw him so I followed him." _At least I'm not lying…_

Anzu didn't seem convinced at first. "You sure about that?" She said. "Everyone's been talking about how you ran off like you were being chased by a lion."

"You serious?"

"Anzu's right," Honda added, abandoning his conversation with Jounouchi. "It went all over the school for a while today."

Yugi shook his head determinedly. "I was following someone, though."

"No one else was there."

An odd silence followed. Yugi made a mental note of another question to ask, and was about to get up and leave due to sheer tension when his grandfather broke the ice with an appearance full of gusto. Attention immediately diverted to what had to be the oldest and most interesting Capmon board on the planet, Yugi cast another look to his shadow. It was still there.

And so was Yugi's bad feeling.

* * *

After the party had ended (thankfully on a good note), Yugi had gone straight to his room and sat on his bed, his mind swarming. Reflecting on the day, he recalled that he had met the man before and agreed to speak with him. He stood nervously and looked around. "Wherever you are," he said, "I'd like to speak with you…Yami."

As Yugi watched, his shadow rose and came to life before him, swiftly taking the form of the man he had been defended by earlier that day. As the person landed on his feet, he opened his crimson eyes, locking them onto Yugi. "You called?"

Yugi was definitely on edge; he wasn't sure he could trust this man entirely, but he had saved his life so the least he could do was return the favor somehow. "I guess I should start off by thanking you."

Yami shook his head. "I was being chased by that creature for a while. Even if I did save your life in the end, my efforts weren't entirely for you." He paused, noting Yugi's hesitation. With a nod, he continued. "If it weren't for you, I probably would have vanished. I am the one who is in your debt."

With a sigh, Yugi nodded. "What I really want to know was what was up with that fight back there…you said you couldn't have fought without me, why is that?"

"Shadows are incapable of fighting unless they are close by their counterpart," Yami answered, "Or at least with our full ability. Distances vary with different people, but otherwise the most we can do is conceal ourselves the way you saw me."

"Conceal?"

"Yes," Yami answered. "I am a shadow, so I can meld with the ground like one if I need to."

"But if you're a shadow, how come you look like a person?" Yugi asked.

Yami seemed to suppress a groan. "I guess you know little about it," he said. "Shadows were not meant to be the way I am. We may be sentient beings but technically that was not meant to be either."

This came to a complete shock to Yugi. For someone to say outright that they were not meant to exist not only took some serious guts, but it was definitely unnerving. He remained silent, eyes wide in awe, and Yami shook his head.

"The rest is too difficult to explain," the shadow replied.

"Just one thing," Yugi began, earning a bit of a glare from Yami. "I ran after you today, but everyone acted like they didn't see you."

Yami chuckled a bit bitterly. "That's because they _didn't_," he replied. "Only a counterpart can see their shadow in its physical form. No one else can, no matter how hard they try. They usually can't control a shadow that isn't theirs, either."

At this, Yugi did a double take. Something told him that Yami was nervous about that last comment. "Usually…?"

"It's getting late," the shadow replied. "You need your rest. Tomorrow may be your day off school but you never know when something might come up."

Yugi stretched and nodded. "You've got a point…who knows when another one of those _things_ might pop up."

"Which is precisely why you need to sleep," Yami insisted. "If you need me, just call out my name. I'm not going anywhere."

Agreeing, Yugi went to sleep. Though he was getting his rest as requested, he couldn't help but feel as though something big was about to happen.

* * *

Well, there's chapter five for ya. Hope it didn't come out too horrid.


	6. Practice

If any of you want to know how Yami pops up from Yugi's shadow, you may think of it as how Midna does it in "Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" if you want to. Also, for future reference, Yugi does have some control over wind...in a sense. Just wanted to clear that up.

**Shadow**

**Chapter Six: Practice**

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning quite rested and full of energy. When he sat up in bed he noted the nearly-blinding sunlight shining through his window and shielded his eyes until he could adjust to the light again. It was a lovely day for a walk outside, which was precisely what Yugi planned on doing.

_**That would probably be too dangerous.**_

At the sound of the voice, Yugi let out a yelp and toppled backward onto his bed. For a moment he thought the darkness from the previous days had returned to haunt him, but in an instant he saw his shadow slink across the floor and rise to take the form of a person. In an instant he recalled the events of meeting his shadow and calmed. "Don't scare me like that."

"You'll get used to it," Yami replied quite blandly. He actually looked somewhat amused. "Do you often go on walks on days like this?"

"Er…yes," Yugi replied, getting a feeling very similar to when his math teacher called on him and he didn't know the answer. "Why do you ask?"

Yami couldn't help but chuckle. "It's so dangerous outside," he said. "I couldn't help but notice how carefree everyone acts on days like this. I do have to admit that it is a good thing; I have something you need to do for me."

Yugi had a strong feeling he was in trouble, but he eventually shoved his doubt to the corner of his mind. A few minutes later he had dressed in his most comfortable clothing (which was inevitably the first T-shirt and pair of shorts he saw) and slipped on his sneakers, as per request of the shadow. He also packed a small picnic lunch for himself as well as a few extra snacks and set out the door, passing by his grandfather whom was cleaning the front porch.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Sugoroku asked. "Track practice again?"

A grin crept up the boy's lips. There never was a track practice on the weekends, but Yugi liked to run on his own on nice days such as this. Nodding, he decided to play along. "Yeah. Ganna exercise today, grandpa."

Sugoroku chuckled. "Well, take care, Yugi."

Yugi nodded and ran off. "The abandon construction site, right?" he asked Yami, whom hid in his shadow.

_**Yes. It's closed off, so no one will find us there.**_

_Why do I feel like a criminal…?_

* * *

No one quite knew why the construction site was abandoned. Not even Yugi knew why. All he knew was that people were superstitious about the place and never went near it. There weren't many bumps or anything of the sort – the area was relatively flat – but it was surrounded by a few crumbling brick walls on one side and a few mounds of dirt on the other. Not much to hide in, but enough.

"So," Yugi began, "Why are we here again?"

"So you don't end up having another dark beast taunt you with the usual 'you can run but you can't hide' line," Yami replied somewhat bluntly. "You are an extremely fast runner, and that can be a valuable asset to any human. What you lack is the ability to defend yourself."

Yugi hung his head sheepishly. "I never liked violence," he said. "I was usually the one getting picked on in school because I never put up a fight."

"Which is a weakness of yours that could get you _torn_."

"Torn?" Yugi echoed. He knew Yami wasn't exactly a subtle person…shadow…but he knew that the way he had said that one word, it was definitely a euphemism for something much more violent.

"It's hard to explain," the shadow replied, shaking off the comment. "And I'd rather not do so right now. Besides, if those shadow panthers show up again, you'll be in danger if you don't know how to fight them off, which is why I'm going to teach you."

"Fight?" Yugi echoed. "How would I fight? I don't have a weapon, and I'm not exactly good in brawls…"

Yami shook his head in disappointment. "A knight fights with his sword. You are a knight, and I am the sword." At the boy's look of confusion, Yami continued, a slight scowl on his face. "Basically we'd be playing a game of 'puppet master'."

Yugi gave a sigh of relief. He didn't like the choice of words his shadow used, but even he knew that there wasn't a much more subtle way to say it. "Sounds simple enough. There's a catch though, right?"

"Yes," Yami replied, "But hopefully you won't have to encounter the catch. Basically, I will do as you do in a fight. I will act on my own accord if I must, but you have control over me otherwise."

Nodding in confirmation, Yugi took a quick look around. Though the area they had chosen for practice was secluded and well-avoided, the boy knew better than anyone that gangs still ran rampant in Domino. "I'm ready," he said.

"Good. Now, let's start out on that pole over there…"

* * *

A few hours later, Yugi was sitting in the park eating a sandwich he had thrown together just before leaving. He was completely worn out, as Yami had pushed him hard for his first "lesson" in self-defense, but he had to admit the shadow was an excellent teacher. He was forgiving enough to help Yugi with his mistakes but he could still tell when the boy was slacking off. Thinking enough was enough when Yugi began looking pale, the session was "dismissed" and Yugi had gone straight for the park near the docks of town.

The lesson itself had been easy enough. Slashing downward with his hand was a simple slash, and swatting his hand summoned wind in pretty much any direction he chose (for a beginner, however, Yugi couldn't do anything too powerful while Yami was hiding). He always had to remember, however, that the power was reliant on his shadow being nearby. If he was attacked and Yami wasn't there to fight for him or channel power, he'd be in trouble.

Before the boy could ponder the matter more, he was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Nice day out, eh?"

Yugi grinned. "Hi, Jounouchi!" he said. "You out on a walk too?"

Jounouchi shook his head. "Not really," he replied. "Just had to get out of the house."

"Oh," Yugi responded, hanging his head slightly. Jounouchi lived in an apartment in the very ad part of town, and his father was constantly drunk. Even so, the blonde rarely seemed upset about it. He had hidden the fact from people so much it simply didn't seem to bother him anymore.

"I've been looking for you all day," Jounouchi continued. "Wouldn't be much of a day off without someone to play games with."

"That's true," Yugi responded. Much to his annoyance, a fly buzzed right in front of Yugi's face as he was about to bite into his sandwich again. Feeling quite agitated, the boy swatted at the insect, hoping to drive it away from his food. It succeeded, as the fly quickly decided to find another target, but what Yugi didn't expect was a large gust of wind to blow through the area. As a result, plenty of nearby skirts flew up, much to Joey's shock and amusement.

_**Yugi!**_ Yami bellowed in frustration.

"Sorry!" Yugi cried aloud, thankful that Jounouchi was more focused on the other recent attraction than his friend at the moment. Even so, the boy couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter.

_**That does it! Your next lesson is going to be on restraint!**_

The comment, unfortunately, only made Yugi laugh harder. Jounouchi couldn't help but join in when he noticed the looks on many girls' faces. When Yami noticed, Yugi heard the shadow chuckling as well, but not quite at the confused females. _**Looks like you overdid it, Yugi, **_The shadow said with great amusement._** Take a look at the sky.**_

Sure enough, when Yugi looked he saw some storm clouds quickly headed their way. With a sulk, he crammed the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth and began packing up his picnic lunch. _So much for a lovely day outside…_ An idea occurred to him. As his face lit up, however, Yugi quickly got a warning from Yami that it wouldn't work like that, and heard the shadow mutter something about tornadoes. Deciding to save the experimentation for later, Yugi slung his backpack over his shoulder and began to leave.

"Yugi, look out!"

Yugi turned his head just in time for Jounouchi to tackle him to the ground. A dark figure leapt over them and skidded to a halt on the other side. Screams erupted from everyone nearby and people scattered.

"A shadow panther!" Yugi whispered. "Yami…"

_**On it.**_ The shadow leapt out of the ground and assumed a battle-ready stance.

As Yugi shoved Jounouchi aside, he noticed that there were several beasts running rampant around the park. His eyes widening, he turned to his blonde friend. "Get the citizens out of here, Jounouchi!" He cried.

"What about you?" The blonde shot back. "You've gotta get out of here, too!"

"Don't worry about me, just go!" Yugi replied. As Jounouchi nodded and ran off, Yugi turned his sights to the nearest panther slinking in front of him. It was time for some _real_ practice.

* * *

YES! Chapter six, my favorite one! I hope you guys enjoyed it. As for that little wind prank, you'll be seeing more of it in the future. HAH.


	7. Shadow Tornado

Well...apparently I'm decent with my writing when it comes to original stuff or something. Who woulda thunk it. Anywho, more left ear yoinkage. Here's chapter seven, as you can see due to the spiffy bold text below the belated and boring disclaimer message.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters. I do, however, own this story's plot as well as the bestiary. SO BE NICE AND DON'T STEAL, CUZ IM NOT.

Now, without further ado, enjoy your silly fanfiction.

**Shadow**

**Chapter Seven: Shadow Tornado**

* * *

There had to be at least ten Shadow Panthers in the park. Yugi didn't like the looks of this, and neither did Yami, but the boy was more worried about people seeing him fighting these off. He had more than enough trouble dealing with some of the fans he had at school. With a quick wave which he covered up with as a frantic way to hopefully swat away the panther, he ushered the storm cloud to the park quicker. The rain poured down from above, and as the park-goers left, it became harder to see.

_My first real fight,_ Yugi thought with a gulp. _Let's hope this goes well…_

Thus it began. Both Yugi and Yami swatted at the air frantically, sending wind-blades at their attackers. Several of the panthers were quick to dodge, but Yugi was good with is aim, which was a good thing since his wind was somewhat weak compared to his shadow's. As each panther vanished, however, more arrived on the scene, blood-red eyes gleaming.

_**Yugi!**_ Yami cried via mind-link. _**There are too many of them! We've got to find a way to stop this!**_

The boy knew his shadow was right. He had to find a way to end this, and fast. Taking out all of the monsters at once was an option, but he had no idea whether or not it would actually work. It only seemed to work in video games, but perhaps it would work here, too. _But how would I do it…?_

"Watch out!"

Behind him, Yugi noticed a shadow panther slumping to the ground and vanishing. Behind it stood a very, very familiar face. Yugi's eyes widened in terror. "Jounouchi?!"

"Save the chitchat for later," The blonde replied, gripping the rusty pole in this hand. "I can hold off these guys. You've gatta get out of here!"

_**Can we trust this human?**_ Yami asked. Yugi gave a mental nod, and Yami readied another wind blade. _**Then keep fighting.**_

"No, Jounouchi!" Yugi protested. "It's too dangerous for you!"

"What about you?" Jounouchi replied. "I can't let my best friend get hurt! You can't even fight! Besides, there are too many of these!"

_**He's right, Yugi,**_ Yami said. _**Either we escape this mess or we get rid of these panthers.**_

_We can't lead them into the city!_ Yugi replied. _That's the last thing we need after Jounouchi helped evacuate everyone!_

_**If that's the way you want it, all we can do is hold them off until we have a plan!**_

And they did just that. Yugi was incredibly thankful that the storm that he had accidentally ushered in was as dense as it was; it made the visibility of his fighting and his shadow's battling nigh invisible. The blades of wind seemed to be more powerful as well, though the rain was a bit of a nuisance for both sides.

"Are you alright over there, Yugi?" Jounouchi called after a while. "You've gatta be nuts if you're…" The comment died on Jounouchi's lips when he noticed one of the panthers in front of Yugi fall. He had no idea how it had, but all he did know was that Yugi was behind it. "Nice job! Didn't know you had it in ya!"

"I guess," Yugi replied frantically as he noted more and more panthers appearing. _Yami, these things don't seem to stop! Where are they coming from?_

_**I'm not sure,**_ the shadow replied. _**Every time I destroy one, at least three more seem to appear. These aren't Shadow Panthers, Yugi! Stay alert!**_

Yugi took a closer look at his opponent. They were fierce alright, but somewhat smaller. When he glanced closer, he saw the dark mist rising from the beast in a pattern. _Spots…it's a jaguar! If these things aren't Shadow Panthers, then I'll have to get help from Jounouchi…_

"Jounouchi!" Yugi cried. "These things seem to multiply themselves whenever we defeat them! We have to get rid of them before this place is swarming with cats!"

"What're you asking me for?" Jounouchi shot back as he held off another one with the pipe. "I'm not a martial artist! Honda is!"

"Think, Jonouchi!" Yugi called back as he sent another wind blade to defend himself. "Pretend this is all some sort of video game! Maybe the solution will work that way!"

Truth be told, it was hard for anyone to play make-believe when they're fighting for their lives, but Yugi had immense faith in his friend. As he glanced back at his friend to see him focusing as he swung the rusty pipe around to ward off the jaguars. So far, it wasn't working well.

_**This isn't the time to play games!**_ Yami warned. _**Have you found anything out about these things?**_

Yugi sent a mental nod. _Yeah! They look like Jaguars. That, and whenever we beat one, one of the other panthers multiplies itself! We have to find a way to stop that!_

_**Not bad,**_ The shadow replied, still sounding on alert. _**But we'll have to think fast. If this continues, everyone will be in danger, not just your friend!**_

Taking note of his shadow's idea, Yugi shot another comment to his blonde friend. "Joey! The other cats keep multiplying themselves to compensate for the one's we've already beaten down! We're going to have to keep them from doing that!"

"Wait!" Jounouchi cried, his eyes lighting up. "I think I've got an idea!"

"Wonderful!" Yugi replied, smashing another beast with a blade of wind. "Feel like sharing it before we turn into cat food?"

"Remember that video game we played the other day?" Jounouchi explained as he slammed another jaguar on the skull. "The Capsule Monsters one? There were monsters a lot like these, and you had to beat them all at once to escape!"

Yugi thought hard. Getting rid of all of these beasts at once was definitely a plan, but how would he do it? In between throwing wind blades, he glanced over his shoulder at Yami and Jounouchi, whom were both battling off the creatures. He couldn't let either of their efforts go to waste…not after trying so hard. Focusing his mind, he began to reflect on his lesson that day. The answer had to be in something he learned…

* * *

"_Yugi," Yami began. "There is one technique that you must only use in the most dire of circumstances."_

"_Why can't I use it more often?" Yugi asked, curious._

_Yami's eyes flared dangerously. "Because you could be _torn_ if you don't utilize it properly," he said, a hint of worry in his voice. "Very few people are able to even use this skill at all, no matter what power they possess."_

"_Why not?"_

"_It puts immense strain on one's mind and willpower," Yami replied, his tone suddenly quiet and thoughtful. "In some cases the power itself could corrupt one's mind. That is why very few people know of this power nowadays; it is far too dangerous and has been out of use for so long people have forgotten its existence."_

_Yugi sighed. He was curious, that was true, but he knew better than to get into what was too dangerous for him to handle. He wasn't the strongest of people, nor was he familiar with anything Yami had taught him, but he was learning, and knowing of a partially-forbidden technique would probably help._

"_I will tell you what it is and how it's done," Yami said, "And I'll demonstrate with empty power for you, but you must promise me _never_ to use it unless it is absolutely necessary!"_

* * *

Yugi nodded to no one in particular. He knew precisely what to do. Focusing with his entire mind, he felt carefully for the wind around him within the storm. Eventually the sounds around him silenced: Yami's blades of wind, Jounouchi smashing the rusty pipe against his attackers, the panthers screeching and roaring as they assaulted the humans and the shadow. All that was left soon was the whistling of the wind.

As Yami and Jounouchi turned to check on Yugi, they saw him standing still. Within a moment, however, the boy's eyes flew open, blank and dazed-looking. Raising one arm, Yugi swept a hand to one side. An enormous burst of wind flew in that direction. With another swat of his hand, the wind changed directions, looping around and heading towards him again. At least, that's what it seemed.

Within moments, Yugi spun around on the spot, and the wind did just so. Before long, a gleaming emerald tornado appeared, spiraling high into the sky. The rain poured faster, and the wind's howl grew louder. Each of the shadow jaguars felt themselves swept up in the wind, flying through the air before Yugi thrust his hands downward. The tornado vanished and several blades of wind smashed into each of the beasts, rending them asunder.

As the gale softened, the storm clouds parted and the scene was illuminated. Jounouchi was staring at Yugi as though he had grown five extra arms while Yami's face was ridden in sheer panic. He raced over to Yugi as the boy began to slump on the spot. "Yugi!" He cried. "What's going on? Are you alright?"

Yugi dragged his gaze upward, ignoring his shadow. "Are you okay, Jounouchi?"

The blonde seemed completely dumbfounded for a moment, but he nodded. "I'm fine," he said quietly. "But…who's that?"

It didn't take long for Yugi to find out where Jounouchi was pointing. He followed the boy's gaze directly to Yami. Yugi was completely dumbstruck as to how his friend could see Yami now and not before, but the shadow seemed to take things rather well, though he still looked somewhat surprised. "Just a shadow," Yami replied with an eyebrow raised as he helped Yugi onto his feet. "And you are Yugi's friend Jounouchi Katsuya, am I not right?"

Jounouchi nodded. It was a bit unnerving to be talking to a person whom looked nearly exactly like his best friend, but he did his best to stay calm. "Yeah, that's me…"

"I'll let you go peacefully if you promise not to let anyone know about my presence," Yami said sternly, his gaze narrowed. After a quick (but doubtful) nod from the blonde, his eyes softened a bit. "Good. Now help me carry him to a safer place. You _both_ have some explaining to do."

* * *

Wait...shouldn't Yami be the one explaining?! Nope. Not at all. Heh. Looks like Jounouchi's already been dragged into the problem. Also, this was a hard chapter to do; I dunno if I was rushing anything or whatnot, but eh, whatever.

Also, random question...should I put Mokuba in this? I have an idea in mind...


	8. Answers

**Shadow**

**Chapter Eight: Answers**

* * *

Yugi hadn't known Yami for that long, so he wasn't familiar with the shadow's temper. He had so far played it safe and tried not to anger him, though so far he had gathered that Yami was patient enough to warrant a bit of elbow room. Now, however, the shadow looked downright furious.

Since Yami apparently didn't want to be seen, Jounouchi was helping Yugi down the street to a secluded alley. He wasn't familiar with doing such things, but Yami had ordered him to and he quickly decided to do as told judging from the man's expression.

Once in a more private area, Jounouchi set Yugi down to sit with his back leaning against a cement wall. Jounouchi sat beside him for a bit of moral support. Yami remained standing. His blood-red eyes glared intensely, and after what seemed an eternity, the shadow spoke.

"First of all," Yami began, "I showed you that technique so that you could _avoid_ it, not _use _it, Yugi. Even I wouldn't use that unless I was faced with utter and _complete_ danger. You could have gotten yourself killed. As for _you,_" he turned his gaze to Jounouchi, whom winced a bit, "I don't know how you can see me, but now that you can I have quite a bit to ask you as well."

"Yami," Yugi began, and the shadow shot a glare at him. Even so, Yugi continued. "Jounouchi did the best he could to get the other people in the park to safety. I wasn't about to let that be in vain, so I did the first thing that I could think of."

To his surprise, Yami sighed. "I suppose I could have told you how to handle Shadow Jaguars," he replied, rubbing his temples with one hand. "But even though I made a mistake myself, it does not justify your own wrongdoing. Not only could that technique could have killed you, but it will also draw the attention of the media and the enemy…"

Yugi and Jounouchi hesitated as Yami stared sternly at nothing in particular. "Enemy…?" Yugi echoed.

Yami nodded. "Yes. There is a force that commands the creatures that have come after us. I do not know what it is or where it is from, but it knows about the power that we have and it is definitely evil as far as I can tell. It wants to steal people's shadows. Not only does that force grow stronger once they have someone's shadow, but the person…"

At his shadow's hesitation, Yugi noticed a strong expression of fear and anger on his counterpart's face. He had a good idea what he was about to say. "They're _torn_, aren't they…?"

Yami nodded. His eyes became glossy, and when they did he narrowed them angrily. "It nearly happened to you, Yugi. I don't know how I became real, but I did, and as long as I'm here I will stop at nothing to put an end to this madness."

"Well, I don't get it," Jounouchi said. "As far as I can see, they were just monsters everywhere and Yugi was helping me fight them off somehow. Next thing I know he's acting possessed or something and a huge tornado comes up and smashes all the monsters for good. Could someone fill me in, here?"

"Yami's been teaching me how to fight using Shadow Power," Yugi said shortly, still pondering the issue that was going through his shadow's mind. "There was a forbidden Wind Technique that he showed me, and that's what I used to summon that tornado…" He looked up, grinning weakly. "You told me we had to get rid of them all at once, and that's the only way I knew how to do it."

Jounouchi nodded slowly, apparently getting the message but still seeming skeptical. "So it's magic."

"Basically," Yami said, turning now to look Jounouchi directly in the eye. "What still worries me is that you're able to see me now, but you couldn't before."

"I couldn't?" Jounouchi said, eyes wide with a sudden realization. "Wait a minute! If that's true, then the other day when Yugi ran off…"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. I was running after him."

The blonde stared at the sky. "But how come I can see your shadow now? It's not like I've got psychic powers or anything."

Yami looked thoughtful. "Everyone possesses an innate power," he said carefully. "Your shadow is what ultimately holds the source to channel it. It's always been that way."

Yugi blinked. "But if Jounouchi doesn't have…"

"I know where this is going," Yami replied, holding up a hand as though to stop him. "Your shadow doesn't always have to take form like I have to. Like I said, shadows with physical form were not meant to exist. How your friend is able to see me may be linked with that power, but I'm unsure. For now, we can only hope that the creatures do not pursue Jounouchi, either."

* * *

Yugi and Jounouchi later walked home in mostly silence. Yami had told them before slipping back into his shadow form not to tell anyone about the incident or their involvement. While Yugi was wondering how to comfort his grandfather about the whole mess, Jounouchi was left wondering about the "innate power" that Yami had mentioned. He didn't feel any different than before (at least, he didn't notice it if he did), so he decided later to drop it. He knew he'd have a hard enough time getting the mess straight with his father…

"Are you okay, Jounouchi?"

The blonde snapped out of his daze to see his friend gazing down at him worriedly. "I'm fine," he said. "You sure you're ganna be okay?"

Yugi nodded, smiling his trademark smile. "I'll be okay. Just be careful on the way home!" With that, the two parted. Jounouchi sighed and headed home, wiping a bit of sweat off of his brow.

* * *

_**What news do you bring of our progressss?**_ A cold voice announced, resounding throughout the chamber.

A cloaked figure glanced up, a blank look on his face. "We were able to attack him by surprise with the Shadow Jaguars, master, but he was somehow able to destroy all of them."

_**Even after they multiplied?!**_ The voice cried. _**How isss that possible?**_

"He summoned a tornado, master," the cloaked figure replied, not showing any emotion whatsoever. "I'm not sure how a fresh mortal was able to pull off a stunt like that, but it managed to wipe out all of the Jaguars that were sent to pursue him."

_**Perhaps our opponent isss a bit more powerful than we anticipated, **_the voice said contemplatively. Even so, the cloaked figure did not feel much relief from its tone._** Very well. Keep an eye on him and gather any information you know. Also, make sure that disassster does **_**not **_**happen again.**_

The cloaked figure nodded, stood and walked away. If anyone saw his face they would see eyes full of sorrow and dread. The man did not want to do this.

_But I have no choice…I'm sorry, Yugi…_

* * *

Who is this mysterious cloaked figure that reports to the even more mysterious voice? What is Jounouchi's latent power? Will the two friends be alright? Who will pursue them next? Stay tuned, my friends, and you shall soon discover the answers to these questions!


	9. Awakening the Flame

Okay, this chapter is going to totally be fun for me. Wreaking havoc in school as well as Jounouchi's "innate power" awakening fully. HUZZAH! Time for the chaos to begin!

**Shadow**

**Chapter Nine: Awakening the Flame  
**

* * *

The next day was a fresh start of a new week of school. Yugi didn't particularly look forward to it, but knowing that he could share his secret with Jounouchi helped him feel a lot better than normal. Besides, he needed a way to get his mind off of the battle that had gone on the previous day. As he dug through his locker, the said blonde strode quickly up to join him. "How's it going?" He asked. "Not too shaken up from last night? People are talking about that tornado that hit Domino Park."

Yugi grinned. "I dunno," he replied, shutting his locker and walking with his friend to the first class of the day. "I'm still a bit tired, but I'll get through the day just fine."

Jounouchi took a close look around to make sure no one was too close, and whispered to his friend in a more serious tone. "You're not too worn out about yesterday, are you? My pop didn't take too well to me being out too long but I got lucky."

The boy nodded in reply. "Grandpa was worried at first but when he saw I was just tired he sent me to bed and gave me dinner while I was in there. I got a chance to talk to Yami about the tornado."

"What'd he say?"

Yugi shrugged. "He's still upset that I even used it in the first place, but he also said he's impressed that I made one so powerful on my first try." After yawning, Yugi continued and the two sat in their desks after entering. "He didn't get into it, but he said that using something like that takes a lot of energy just to start up, and it's dangerous in other ways too."

At that, Yami strode in front of them and sat on top of a desk. "I was wondering when you two would get here. You both walk incredibly slowly."

Jounouchi was surprised to see Yami again, but clearly Yugi was used to it already. "We were trying to keep our voices down," he said. "It's hard to do when you're walking any faster."

"Makes sense," Yami replied, looking thoughtfully at the various books on the teacher's desk. "At any rate, this class looks interesting. I think I'll have a look around while you two are taking notes. When does the teacher arrive?"

"Yami," Jounouchi began quietly, "There are other students coming in. Shouldn't you…you know…hide or something?"

The shadow chuckled, staring as several students walked into the room. A mischievous smirk climbed up the corner of his mouth. "Jounouchi, you and Yugi are the only ones that can see me, remember?"

"Yeah, but…"

Jounouchi's words trailed off as Yami proceeded to stride up in front of the class and made various awkward and hysterical gestures in front of all the other students as they entered in order to prove his point. Before long he was doing impersonations of various celebrities, namely doing the moonwalk up and down every single row of desks and barely dodging as a student would have brushed against him. At some point he even called out various phrases, including, "I'm Yami and I sound like Treeko from Pokémon!" causing both Yugi's and Jounouchi's jaws to drop considerably (Jounouchi more so than Yugi, since he usually watched the show with his sister when he went to visit).

It was at that moment that the teacher walked in. Mrs. Chouno gave strange looks to Yugi and Jounouchi in turn. "Katsuya and Mutou. Would you care to explain why you each resemble a deer in headlights?"

The two immediately shook their heads and simultaneously said that it was nothing. When the teacher turned back to the blackboard, Yami strode next to Yugi and slunk back into his shadow. _I never thought you had a sense of humor,_ Yugi said with a slight smirk as he pulled out his textbook. _I sure wish I could pull off a stunt of that caliber without getting noticed._

He could hear Yami chuckle. _**You have no idea how much fun that was…**_

* * *

Yami had had the time of his life wandering around Chouno's classroom and exploring, causing Yugi and Jounouchi to have a hard time keeping notes from her lecture. Every now and then the shadow would unknowingly get into something that would cause the two to have to bite their cheeks to keep from laughing, and before long he managed to sneak one a book (his choice being_ A Wrinkle in Time_) off the shelf to read while the lesson droned on. Eventually, Yugi and Jounouchi had to part ways and attend different classes. Anzu met with Yugi later and was abuzz about the tornado incident. Yugi had to do his best to calm her down before the arithmetic teacher arrived.

"I'm still concerned," She insisted. "I met a boy running from the scene when the storm clouds were rolling in. He was terrified."

Yugi hung his head. "What did he say?"

Anzu shook her head in disbelief. "He kept going on about some monster cats or something, like a lot of other people did, but it was easy enough to calm him down."

"Did you get his name?"

"Yeah," she said, looking a bit stiff but still smiling warmly. "He said his name was Mokuba. I think he's Seto Kaiba's little brother."

Yugi paused for a minute. Seto Kaiba was one of the relay runners in Senet High. His little brother was five years younger so he of course could not have gone to the same school, but something told Yugi that Anzu did not hold anything against the younger Kaiba. _She may be upset with Senet High for that fight that happened, but she's not one to hold grudges against people._

_**A fine quality in a human being,**_ Yami commented. _**Stick close to her, Yugi. She's definitely a valuable ally.**_

_Of course,_ Yugi replied. _To have Anzu Mazaki as an enemy is a huge mistake._

The Arithmetic classroom proved to be easier for Yami to explore. He examined various posters of formulas and other things while Yugi took notes, and at regular intervals the shadow would stride over and help him out with a few troubling equations. It took Yugi by surprise that his shadow was so good at math, but when he inquired Yami about it he received a simple shrug in return along with the phrase, "It doesn't seem too terribly difficult."

As the last class of the day ended, Yami sent a quick message to Yugi over mind-link, and the boy rushed to find Jounouchi as quickly as he could before he got too far. Fortunately, Jounouchi was available to walk Yugi home that day, and met him at the gate.

"Got any plans for today or are you heading home for the game shop?" Jounouchi asked.

"Grandpa's handling the game shop just fine," Yugi replied. "There aren't that many customers at this time of year, so he usually reads the newspaper most of the day. I'm actually headed to the park again."

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. "The cops are probably going to be all over that place. You sure you wanna go over there?"

Yugi nodded and lowered his voice. "Actually, I'm going the same place I was yesterday. It's nearby the park, but far enough away to where no one goes too close. Yami's probably going to teach me more today, and he asked me to tell you to come so you can help."

At that, Jounouchi blinked. "Help?" He replied. "How?"

"Well…"

* * *

Jounouchi ended up watching from the sidelines while Yugi slashed down old Caution tapes (with normal slashes as well as wind blades) and made miniature whirlwinds to stir up the dirt and sand that was strewn about everywhere. Eventually when Yugi moved on to slashing a few poles, Jounouchi resumed keeping an eye out for anyone whom came too close. It was rather strange to watch gusts of wind appear out of nowhere and for caution tape to suddenly tear into ribbons and flutter to the ground, but it was even stranger when Yugi was only making mimic-like movements and Yami was the one performing the techniques. It strongly reminded him of the puppet masters he used to see in his elementary school. After a while Yugi was on his own, and his shadow sat on the sidelines while he practiced a few new techniques without help.

"You look rather tired," Yami commented when Jounouchi walked past to check the other end of the small digging spot that they had chosen. "I don't think anyone else is going to come near here for a while. You should sit down. At first there was hesitation. When Yami noticed Jounouchi's suspicious gaze, he smiled slightly. "I don't bite, I promise. Have a seat."

Jounouchi did, though he kept a good distance from Yami. The shadow's antics had thoroughly confused him not only that day but the previous days as well, and he didn't want to get on his bad side. The two kept silent for a while as Yugi started to come up with a few techniques of his own. Before long he had made a miniature tornado, which only showed its existence due to the dirt on the ground spiraling up.

Yami grinned. "Not bad," He said. "But can you do anything with it?"

"Still working on that," Yugi said, waving his hand back and forth. The miniature twister seemed to move with it; apparently all he could do was manipulate its course. "This is kinda fun!"

"It's not always that simple," Yami said quietly, causing Jounouchi to lean forward and glance at him in curiosity. The shadow simply shook its head and stared blankly at his counterpart.

When Jounouchi looked back up, he noticed Yugi staring in wonder at his temporary creation as he sent it around the vincity. Unfortunately, he tripped over a small board of wood coming out of the ground and thus caused the small tornado to head in Jounouchi's direction. "Whoops…"

Yami rolled his eyes and thrust his face into the palm of his hand. "_Restraint,_ Yugi…"

Yugi winced as he scrambled to his feet. "Watch out, Jounouchi!" He cried.

The miniature twister came a bit too close to the blonde, whom backed up a few steps only to find that he was cornered. It certainly wasn't a life-threatening situation but the blonde had no desire to get foreign debris in his eyes. Frantically, he threw his arms in front of his face to shield himself from the flying dirt.

Instead of the dirt, he suddenly found himself cowering from a spiral of flames.

The three stood in shock for a moment before Yugi found in his mind the idea to dismiss the tornado before his friend could not only get sand in his eyes, but also get burnt. "Hang on Jounouchi; I'll get rid of it." He waved off the wind, causing the spiral to cease. The sphere of flame, however, remained.

As Jounouchi let his hands slowly fall to stop shielding himself, the fireball vanished. There was a brief moment of silence that followed, and the blonde stared blankly for a moment before his lips could finally form words again. "…did I do that?"

While Yami was still trying to make sense of what had just happened, Yugi answered, "I think you did."

* * *

END CHAPTER NINE

Yami sounding like Treeko from pokémon? Well, it's a reference to the fact that Dan Green played Treeko on Pokémon. Go figure. He's an extremely talented man. I'd like to give him a high-five someday.


	10. The Messenger

Huzzah. Anyway, time to answer some questions before this new chapter gets started.

**Q:** So Joey can control fire, and Yugi gets wind. Any more surprises?

**A:** There are a few more elements I'd like to toy with, but we'll have to see.

**Q:** Will there be any Yaoi?

**A:** Strongly doubt it; romance in general is not my strong point. There will be hints of a relationship, but it won't be one like _that_.

**Q:** We want more Bakura!

**A:** Don't worry, you'll get more Bakura. Also, that's not a question.

**Q:** What about the others? They popped up before, will they show up again?

**A:** Marik and Otogi will still be showing up. Mokuba's already appeared, so yes, Kaiba will show up as well. He has to.

**Q:** Any other cameos?

**A:** Yes, and I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised.

**Q:** What's the deal about being "torn" that Yami keeps bringing up?

**A:** You'll find that out soon enough.

**Q:** Can we start the chapter already? These questions are stupid.

**A:** Alrighty. Here you go, chapter ten!

**Shadow**

**Chapter Ten: The Messenger**

* * *

A long and eerie silence followed as the trio sat in the construction lot. Unknown to them, a cloaked figure watched from nearby, eyeing them closely. He knew he had no choice in this. If his master ever found him trying to be…_friendly_ with Yugi, he would be severely punished. He did not want to end up with the fate worse than death…

What caught the figure by surprise was when the linked boy…Jounouchi, was it?...summoned flame within the small twister that Yugi had created. Now another one of the Destined had awoken…this was not good news for his master's plan. Sighing, the figure began to leave. After hearing a certain phrase, however, he had a change of plan…

_This'll be a bit risky,_ the stranger thought, _but maybe…_

* * *

"I know about the power of shadows," Yami said, "But I've never seen one display their power like this."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"For one, Jounouchi hasn't gone through his life setting things on fire."

"I set the stove on fire whenever I try to cook," Jounouchi said in slight protest, "But that doesn't count, does it?"

Yami shook his head, but couldn't help a small smile. "Not quite. What I'm wondering is how that latent power awoke now and not before. All I know is that after the tornado was summoned in the park, you were able to see me. I'm not sure about the flames, however…"

"Maybe it's connected?" Yugi suggested, feeling as though he were taking a shot in the dark.

Yami apparently thought otherwise, as his eyes lit up with a sort of inspiration. "That _has_ to be it."

Both Yugi and Jounouchi swiveled their gaze to Yami. "What's it?" Jounouchi asked.

"The reason you could see me," Yami repeated. "Your own Shadow Power must have awakened some time in that battle in the park. How close were you to the tornado that Yugi created?"

Jounouchi seemed to dislike recalling the moment, but suddenly he seemed thoughtful. "I know I felt something when that tornado came up," he said. "Actually, that first gust of wind blew me back a few feet so I was stuck in the eye of the storm so to speak…"

"You were caught in the middle of the tornado?!" Yugi said, gawking.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, I was. The eye of the storm is always calm, so I didn't get hurt or anything…" He looked at the sky for a moment. "I thought I saw some sort of dragon above me for a moment…"

"A dragon…" Yugi breathed. "How?"

"What did it look like?" Yami asked sternly.

"I don't clearly remember," Jounouchi replied, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. "It was black, I know that much…and its eyes were red…"

"A dragon with red eyes…" Yugi echoed.

"Hey, Yugi! That you?"

Sensing another person nearing them, Yami swiftly slunk into the ground before the source of the voice could come into eyeshot. The figure quickly made itself known, and Yugi blinked at whom it was. "Marik?" He said. "What're you doing here?"

Marik sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over to the two (three, but thankfully he didn't seem to notice Yami's presence). "Long story short, I figured out you two were caught up in that tornado in the park. I wanted to make sure you guys were okay."

"I would hope so," Jounouchi said. "We're standing here, aren't we?"

Marik shrugged. "I guess so," he replied. "Otogi isn't far from here; he stopped by the shop to pick something up for his mom but he said he'd be right back."

"There some sort of occasion?" Jounouchi asked politely.

Almost as though his words cued it, a growl erupted from nearby. Out of the shadows crept a dark beast in the shape of a wolf, with the same rising mist and blood-red eyes. Jounouchi instinctively snatched up a plank of wood nearby and Yugi backed away a few steps. "Looks like we have an occasion now," he said nervously.

Marik stood in shock for a good two and a half seconds before gaining enough sense to snatch a nearby pipe to defend himself with. Yugi, meanwhile, stood back. _Yami, you know anything about this one?_

_**A bit,**_ Yami replied. _**Shadow Jackals usually run around in packs, but it isn't uncommon to see one alone…**_

_Anything else?_ Yugi asked as the creature stalked closer.

_**They hate fire.**_

At that, Yugi furrowed his eyebrows in thought. They had just now found that Jounouchi could somehow control flames and heat, but with Marik nearby they couldn't risk blowing the secret to him. _What're we supposed to do?_

Before Yami could answer the question, Jounouchi had already swung his plank at the beast, whom leapt back and snarled in return. The blonde didn't seem fazed. "You want a piece of me?" He taunted, narrowing his eyes.

The beast answered by leaping into the air and tackling Jounouchi. Frantic, Yugi rushed to his friend's side, but not before Marik was able to smack the monster on the skull with his own weapon, causing the beast to leap back.

"You alright, Katsuya?" Marik asked without sparing a glance to Jounouchi. The blonde nodded, staying silent and making sure Marik wasn't looking.

_Yami,_ Yugi said, _Is Jounouchi going to do what I think he's going to do?_

_**Best to play it safe, **_Yami said with a mental nod. _**Distract Marik. Hurry!**_

With an oath, Yugi rushed toward his friend and tackled him to the ground. "Look out!" Marik was stunned, and winced as he hit the ground. Jounouchi promptly cook his cue and hurled his trusty plank of wood at the beast, causing it to stumble when it crunched against its side. The jackal promptly fled.

_**Then again, maybe not…**_

_I doubt he even knows _how_ yet, anyway…but that was a good shot._

Yugi gingerly rolled off of Marik, whom gave him an odd look and stood, brushing off his shirt and pants. "Is it gone?" he asked, somehow seeming more nervous than he should have been.

Jounouchi nodded. "It'd better be. Messing with us is a bad decision for anyone, monster or not."

_**But it ran off too quickly,**_ Yami said. _**Something's fishy…**_

Yugi nodded subconsciously. _I agree…I don't think Jounouchi's attack made it run off._

A new face promptly appeared above them, accompanied by an equally familiar voice. "Hey, Marik! What're you doing down here?"

Marik quickly waved at the newcomer. "Sorry, Seto. I thought I saw something over here and I had to check it out."

"Looks like you found a box of dominos to me," Kaiba grunted. Yugi could almost hear Jounouchi scowl; Seto Kaiba was one of the relay runners of Senet High, and was not exactly a friendly person.

"Can we help you?" Jounouchi growled, his hand clenched in a fist.

Kaiba took a quick look over Jounouchi, then Yugi. Yugi stiffened for a moment, expecting a fight.

"The police will probably wonder why you're all here," he said sternly. "You should leave before you're labeled delinquents…not that I care about it." With that, the boy walked off.

"Is he always like that?" Yugi asked when Kaiba seemed to be out of earshot.

Marik shook his head. "Not always," he replied. "He tends to be apathetic to most anyone around him, but he's got a soft spot for his little brother. I don't know why he wanted to warn us about the police…"

"He probably doesn't want to be associated with us if we get arrested or anything," Jounouchi mumbled under his breath.

Yugi simply stared blankly. _Something…odd is going on here. Kaiba may seem like an unfriendly person, but I get the feeling that there's something behind that…_

_**I don't doubt it,**_ Yami replied. _**But I'm certain he's not an enemy…**_

Marik turned back to Yugi and Jounouchi. "I'd better head off," he said, grinning. "Otogi's probably waiting for me at the store. Take care!" With that, Marik quickly turned and left.

Just as he was about to wave goodbye, Yugi's eyes widened and he saw one _very_ important feature about Marik…or rather, one that was missing.

_Yami, Marik isn't casting a shadow._

* * *

THE PLOT THICKENS! Likey? I know I do. I wonder who the cloaked stranger was...and why isn't Marik casting a shadow? Could it be...?! COULD IT?!


	11. The Jackal's Warning

**Shadow**

**Chapter Eleven: The Jackal's Warning  
**

* * *

That evening, Jounouchi and Yugi walked quietly back to the game shop. Their encounter with the Shadow Jackal was an odd one, and Yami wasted no time in appearing before them as they spoke about it.

"Marik seems nice enough," Jounouchi said, scowling at the sky as though it were the cause of all his problems, "But that Kaiba guy gives me the creeps."

Yugi nodded in agreement. "He's not exactly friendly but I don't think he's entirely bad. Anzu told me that he has a little brother."

"That _creep_ has a _brother_?!" Jounouchi cried.

"Yeah," Yugi replied, smiling. "Anzu met him after the tornado. His name's Mokuba; he's in middle school right now. He sounded like a nice enough person, and Kaiba only seems to save his kinder side for him."

"That just might be his saving grace," Yami muttered a bit loudly. "People that are entirely unfriendly attract shadow beasts like moths to the flame."

The blonde next to Yugi leaned forward a bit to see the shadow. "What's that mean?"

"People that regularly go through negative emotions like anger, hate, sadness or rejection tend to be a primary target for Shadow Beasts because of that weakness," Yami replied sternly. "Fear is normally the top priority for this since the sight of a monster will easily instill it into someone's heart."

"Just having Kaiba around is enough to make me mad," Jounouchi grumbled.

Yugi looked thoughtful for a moment. _Yami, remember how Marik wasn't casting a shadow?_

_**Yes. He must have a physical shadow as well.**_

_But we didn't see it anywhere, and I know it wasn't Kaiba._

_**His shadow might have been elsewhere, but I didn't sense it. It was too far away from him…and that isn't natural.**_

* * *

_**I heard from your Shadow Jackal that you ssspoke with the boy. Is thisss true?**_

The cloaked figure nodded. "Yes, master. I did. I assure you he did not suspect anything."

The voice sneered. _**Normally, I would punish you for sssuch a reckless deed, but perhapsss it will prove useful to us. Playing as a double agent can be dangerousss, but it just might prove useful…**_

The cloaked figure nodded in agreement, but inside he sulked in depression. He didn't want to hurt Yugi…he really didn't. But as long as his master was in control, he had to play the part. Perhaps, however, he could pull something off. "Master, I have an idea."

_**Is that ssso?**_

"Another of the Destined has awoken…He has the power of flames. That's three down and three to go before all six powers are awakened."

_**Wind, Flame, and Darkness are already known to us…but that other boy that was there, surely he has a Destined power as well?**_

"I believe he might," the cloaked figure said. "I felt a strong force coming from him, but I'm not sure which it is."

_**Tell me your plan.**_

"We already possess one of the destined powers, master," the stranger began, a strange choke in his voice as though he resented the fact. "We know that. What's missing is the other powers. If we can drive these two and perhaps other citizens into a whirlwind of negative emotion, we might be able to uncover the other three so that we know where to look for them."

_**It sssounds plausible…but where do you intend to start?**_

The stranger's eyes remained strictly blank as he clenched a fist. "The Destined that we already know of had a visitor today, as I stated. I believe I'll start with him…"

* * *

Yugi stared at his skylight window while Yami observed the stars in the sky through it. The day had been riddled with surprises, and he had a feeling that it was only beginning. "Yami…"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Did you feel anything…odd yesterday?"

Yami turned his gaze back to Yugi. "Like a foreboding sort of feeling?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, that."

"Yes, I felt it."

"That feeling," Yugi began. "Do you think it came from Kaiba?"

"The unfriendly little punk that labeled you and Jounouchi as delinquents?" Yami asked. When his counterpart nodded, he looked back out the window. "I'm not sure. It is a possibility, but not a very big one. We felt it either way. Where it came from is still a mystery for me…"

Yugi sighed and leaned back in bed. "I wonder if Marik felt it, too…"

Almost as though his words made it happen, screams erupted from outside Yugi's window. In a flash, he leapt up from his bed and raced over to see what was wrong. Several Shadow Panthers and a Shadow Jackal stood in battle position, snarling and attacking any that got too close. Without hesitation, Yugi threw open his door and raced down the stairs, exiting and running into the middle of the crowd where the jackal turned to face him.

_**So you are the one that the master spoke of…**_

Yami quickly appeared. "Master?" He echoed.

_**The Dark Master sends me with a warning. He does not wish to harm you, but The Darkest is after your power and he has no choice but to fight…and neither do I.**_

"Dark Master?" Yugi echoed. "And…The Darkest…?"

_**I must leave before The Darkest find me. Protect the Destined power, for one has already fallen to his control!**_ With that, the Jackal fled.

Yugi gave a quick look around. The panthers were attacking and scaring everyone else off, so Yugi was thankfully unnoticed. It wasn't long before they turned to him and the citizens fled. Yugi took a few steps back while Yami positioned himself in front for a puppet-master stance. "Remember, Yugi," Yami began. "This is the best way to get rid of them. Focus!"

He did. As he concentrated his mind, Yugi's power mixed with Yami's, and the slashes and blades of wind they sent out were unstoppable. The panthers quickly found that Yugi and Yami were working together, and it was not long before the two were surrounded.

"I don't like the looks of this," Yugi said. "We need a plan, and fast."

"But we don't have enough time to separate," Yami protested. "And even when we do they'll be a lot tougher to handle…"

"Need some help, Yugi?"

Yugi spun around after slashing again to see a familiar blonde-haired boy standing nearby. "Jounouchi!" He cried. "Perfect timing! Can you help me out with these things?"

"Wait," Yami said. "You don't have a weapon, Jounouchi…"

"I set the stove on fire again," Jounouchi said, smirking for some odd reason, "And I didn't even turn it on!"

Yugi felt a grin creep up his face. "You mean you learned how to use fire?"

To confirm his friend's statement, Jounouchi pointed a finger in the air. A small flame lit above it like a lighter. "You bet. Now let's take care of these kitties!" With that, he summoned a sphere of flame and hurled it into the fray. Several panthers were hit, and though it did not entirely faze them.

The battle commenced swiftly. Panthers leapt left and right, and they weren't going down quickly even with Yugi and Yami's combined power. "These _are_ shadow panthers, aren't they?" Yugi cried.

"Yes," Yami replied, "But there are so many of them…I doubt we'll be able to hold off for much longer, even with Jounouchi helping!"

Promptly, a panther tackled Yugi, causing Yami to stumble. At the same time, Jounouchi winced and clutched his ribs. Yami cried out in panic and pain as the panthers began to circle around them. The beast standing over Yugi snarled, its fangs bared. Its blood-red eyes gazed into Yugi's as its claws pressed against his throat…

"That's enough."

The panther's gaze whipped upward to a silhouette of a person nearby. It was a slim young man standing defiantly in the middle of the street. Jade eyes were all that Yugi could make out, and with their gaze came a loud, rushing noise. As they watched, a gigantic wave of water rose from behind the boy.

"A tsunami…?!"

The wave crashed onto the street, flooding and passing _around_ the figure and slamming into each of the shadow panthers. Yami raced into Yugi's shadow for protection as he and Jounouchi shielded themselves from the rushing water, only to have it pass over and around them. The cries of the shadow panthers could be heard just before they vanished forever, and Yugi stared in wonder as the water flowed around him, calm yet powerful.

As the wave calmed and began to recede, the figure stepped forward, shoving a black strand of hair from in front of his face, his jade eyes narrowed in an indiscernible emotion. His visage gave off a strong expression of cool anger. As he came closer, he snapped his fingers and the water vanished, evaporating into thin air.

Yugi blinked in confusion as the figure stepped under a streetlight. It was none other than Otogi Ryuji.

* * *

What's this? OTOGI?! WHAT THE CRAP?! Yes, an explanation is in order...right after these words from our sponsor.

Or you could just wait for the next chapter. That works just as well. n.n


	12. A Wary Explanation

**Shadow**

**Chapter Twelve: A Wary Explanation**

* * *

Yugi was absolutely stunned. Though he wasn't at all wet from the tidal wave, as it had gone around him, he was still shocked to see the person before him. "Otogi? Why are you here?"

The boy pulled Yugi off the ground and onto his feet. "I'll explain that later. We need to go somewhere safe first." He turned his gaze to the game shop. "That place should work."

After a moment's hesitation, Yugi nodded. He, Jounouchi and Otogi promptly entered the shop's front door, allowing Yugi to enter first since he knew how to keep the shop's bell silent. They couldn't go about waking up Sugoroku, as they did not want to worry him about the attack. After they secured the room, Yugi turned the lights on their lowest setting and climbed up onto the counter, where he sat. Yami also appeared, slinking out of his counterpart's shadow and sitting on the counter next to him. Jounouchi leaned against the wall casually, and Otogi simply stood in front of them.

"Otogi," Yugi began softly, "What's going on…?"

The raven-haired boy gave a stern look to Yugi. "You're wondering about the tidal wave, correct?" When the boy nodded, Otogi closed his eyes and nodded his head off to the side. "It's the same as your tornado."

"_My_ tornado…" Yugi echoed.

Jounouchi's eyes widened. "So you know about all that?"

Otogi nodded, a small sign of exhaustion in his eyes. "Yeah. I couldn't risk you being lost to them. The enemy already has the Destined Darkness…"

Yami's eyes narrowed in frustration. "You know more than you should, don't you?" he said. "How is it that you possess Shadow Power?"

"I've had it for a while," Otogi replied. "I'm unfortunate enough to be one of the Destined."

"Say what?" Jounouchi asked.

"The Destined," Yami replied for the boy. "There are six shadow powers that are more potent than any other. In an ancient legend, six warriors wielded these powers and brought peace and protection to this realm, saving it from an evil force."

"So for the Destined to reappear," Yugi stated, counting with his fingers for a moment, "That evil force is probably back, right?"

"That's what I thought," Otogi replied. "Turns out I was wrong, but at the same time I wasn't too far off the mark, either." He turned away, his mind lost in thought. "I don't know what's out there or why it's targeting us, but what I do know is that it's not the same as whatever threatened this realm last time."

"This is starting to sound like a really bad sci-fi movie," Jounouchi groaned. "How do I always get dragged into this…"

"That Jackal spoke to me," Yugi said, staring at the floor. "It said something about a Dark Master and something called The Darkest."

_That_ caught Otogi's attention. "Did it say anything else?"

Yami nodded for him, and continued. "It said that the Dark Master did not want to fight us, but it had no choice. It also said something about a Destined Power already under its control."

"So he's probably already found a Destined and taken control of him, right?" Jounouchi asked.

Otogi furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. "Probably."

Yami, however, was still suspicious. "I still don't know whether or not we can trust you," he growled. "How did you know we were in trouble? You don't live anywhere near here. For all we know you're the enemy that sprang the trap on us."

"You mean you don't know about it?" Otogi asked. "I knew you were in trouble the moment you stepped out your door, Yugi."

Yugi blinked. "You did…?"

Jounouchi's eyes widened considerably. "Now that you mention it, I kinda felt something earlier, too! I don't know why, but I felt like running to the game shop, and I saw Yugi there, surrounded by those cat things…"

Yami remained silent, seeming to contemplate the matter. Otogi noticed, and nodded. "It's a sort of side affect to being a Destined," he explained. "If another Destined in danger or hurt, you know about it. It was called the Power of Unity."

"Power of Unity…?"

Otogi nodded. "Yeah. It's the connection between us all. If anything's wrong, we all know."

"How do you know all of this?" Yami demanded. "For someone so learned in the legend, you sure fooled us when we first met you."

Otogi sighed sadly. "I got an explanation from a shadow creature. They were his last words before he vanished. As for hiding it, well…" He turned away. "I didn't want to endanger anyone, but now it's too late for that." He cast another glance to Yami. "Besides, for me to be telling you all of this, I would be a pretty pathetic enemy."

Yami's expression remained stern, but he nodded. "For now all we can do is trust each other until we can get rid of this enemy."

* * *

From the conversation the night before, Yugi had found several things to be true. For one, not all shadow beasts seemed to be bad. This connection between them all was also an odd thing, but what worried him was that one of the "Destined Powers" had been captured by the enemy. If they used that power to find them time after time, they would be in serious trouble.

_**It's after the other Destined Powers as well. We can't let it get to them.**_

As Yugi tossed and turned in his bed, he gave a mental nod. _I know,_ he said. _We should probably find whatever's after it before it finds us. I don't want anyone to get hurt, and if that means stopping it before all of the Destined are found then that's what I'll do. I'm still not sure about Otogi, either. From how he acted around us before tonight, I never thought he could be so serious…_

_**We can trust Otogi. He may seem self-centered, but I know that deep down in his heart he means no harm to anyone. Now get some rest. You have track practice tomorrow.**_

Not having the energy to protest, Yugi allowed himself to drift off into a deep slumber while his shadow observed him. Before Yami slipped back into shadow form to comfort his counterpart, he smiled warmly and whispered.

"You are a brave and loyal soul, Yugi. I am honored to be your shadow."

* * *

Bleh, another "Let's explain things!" chapter. Next one will be way more exciting.


	13. The Stakes Increase

I'm not dead! XD Here's a chapter, and there's some action in it, too.

**Shadow**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Stakes Increase**

* * *

The next day at school went generally well. Yami had once again helped Yugi with his arithmetic, and during Chouno's class he again read a novel (this time it was _Night _by Elie Wiesel) while Yugi took notes. After school, Yugi met with his friends on the track for practice, where they were met with an interesting message.

"Coach isn't here?" Yugi asked.

Bakura shook his head. "Apparently, he's been missing all week."

"No one knows what happened to him," Honda said. "Last time he was seen was around the time that tornado appeared in the park. It's like he just evaporated into thin air…"

Jounouchi and Yugi exchanged glances. Yami, though still in Yugi's shadow, stiffened mentally.

"Track practice is being put on hold until they can find out where he is," Bakura continued. "No one's seen him anywhere since the incident. I'm kind of worried…we're not allowed to practice without a coach, and even if we get a substitute, I'm not really comfortable with anyone else."

Honda quickly caught the strange looks on Yugi's and Jounouchi's faces. "Something wrong, you two?"

Jounouchi was the first to speak up. "Ah, it's nothing. Hey, Yugi, can you come help me find my backpack?" He then proceeded to drag a confused and reluctant Yugi to the bathroom.

"Geez, Jounouchi," Yugi grumbled once they were out of earshot. "What was that for?"

"I don't know if this is it or not," Jounouchi said, "But he disappeared after the tornado, right?"

Yugi's eyes widened. "You don't think that he was hit by a shadow beast…was he?"

"Let's hope not…"

* * *

Since the day at school didn't go well, everyone went their separate ways that day. Honda headed for the dojo near his home for Judo practice and Bakura insisted on staying to help in the library. Jounouchi and Yugi weren't too keen on his actions.

"You feeling okay, Bakura?" Jounouchi asked. "You don't look so good."

It was true, Bakura was looking rather tired, but he smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine. I've been busy lately, that's all."

Jounouchi still seemed suspicious, but Yugi dragged him off, later telling him that hinting around about them being the Destined was a bad idea, whether Bakura was innocent or not.

After school, Jounouchi and Yugi headed for their usual spot: the construction site near the park. Since Jounouchi had to stop by his home first, Yugi went ahead, walking calmly down the street toward it. He was only half-way there when he felt something prod at his mind, causing him to stop in mid-step.

_**What's wrong?**_ Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. _I…I don't know. It's like something's calling me…_ He gazed about wildly before taking off down a side street toward a crowded neighborhood.

_**Yugi! What's going on?!**_

But the boy did not answer; he kept running. He raced down the street, past various shops and people, ignoring their stares. Something called him; something _needed_ him…could it have been the Power of Unity that Otogi had mentioned? He didn't stop to ponder the fact. He just kept running.

Yugi finally came to a stop in front of the arcade where he saw an enormous fiend lurking about. _Another shadow beast,_ he muttered. _Recognize it, Yami?_

_**Barely,**_ the shadow said grimly as it began to appear. _**That is a Shadow Tiger. All I know is that they are very dangerous opponents.**_

He hardly needed a prompt. Preparing for a fight, he took a battle-ready stance, but paused when he recognized the person behind the tiger: a brown-haired young man in a white coat standing in front of a much younger boy. The younger and shorter of the two caught his attention most for some reason: the ragged black hair and the deep brown eyes that scanned to and fro in panic. When he was finally able to divert his gaze, Yugi recognized the taller of the two.

"…Seto Kaiba?"

While the younger brother stared in shock, Seto sneered. "Mutou, what're you doing here?"

"Long story," was the reply that Yugi gave. "You're nuts for taking on a Shadow Tiger alone!"

"So _that's_ what this thing is," the brunette growled as he backed away further. "To be honest, I'd rather run than fight this thing. I'd beat it down but I left my laser cannon at home."

_**Does he always use sarcasm in times like this?**_

_Apparently so._

At the same instant, Jounouchi and Otogi were on the scene. The later of the two was the first to react. "Seto! What're you and Mokuba doing here?!"

"Mokuba insisted on stopping arcade on the way home," Seto replied, not about to give up his dignity but still letting a confused air slip out of his tone. "Long story short, we never even got inside before this freak showed up."

_**Both of them are casting a shadow, **_Yami remarked. _**And I can't tell which of them is the Destined.**_

The tiger wasted no time in lunging forward, only to be blasted aside by a jet-stream of water, courtesy of Otogi. Taking his cue, Yugi unleashed a flurry of wind blades on the beast, only for it to not have any affect.

_Wha…normally it at least moves the mist that's around them!_

_**It must be resistant to wind…I don't like this.  
**_

On cue, the tiger roared and, without a word, lunged at Yugi, this time halted by a burst of flames that erupted to form a wall in front of it. It did not stop in time and ran through the fire, its body aflame. Jounouchi gave a smirk as the beast shrieked savagely.

_**It doesn't seem to be very sophisticated. I doubt we'll be getting anything out of this one.**_

With Yugi's wind helpless, he was reduced to standing by and watching. He couldn't risk Yami coming out just yet; he didn't know how the two Kaibas would react. Otogi and Jounouchi, however, were unable to hold the beast down for long. It turned its greedy eyes to Mokuba and began to charge.

Seto gritted his teeth, his ice-blue eyes locking onto the tiger fearlessly. "Don't you dare lay a finger on my little brother!" he shouted, running forward and tackling the tiger. Both tumbled to the ground and wrestled. Seto threw angry punches, his teeth clenched tightly as Mokuba could only watch in fear.

_**Yugi! If he keeps that up, he'll get torn! We can't let that happen!**_

_But we can't just step in and make it stop! This thing doesn't know anything other than to fight!_

As the fight raged on, Otogi waited for a clear shot and immediately sent a strong stream of water to smash into the tiger's side, but to no avail. "It's no use!" He cried. "It didn't even flinch!"

Joey held back his own attack. Fire was far more destructive than water, and he couldn't risk hurting Seto. Even so, he had a pyrosphere in his hand, waiting for the right moment…

But it never came.

The tiger threw Seto off of him, causing the boy to crash into the wall of the arcade and slide to the ground. Brandishing its claws, the tiger shoved the boy away from the wall and dug the sharp talons on his feet into the boy's shadow, causing darkened claw-marks to appear on the same spot on his chest. A blank look appeared in the brunette's eyes before he fell lifelessly to the ground. The tiger seemed to grin as it stalked toward its prey.

Everyone stared in shock. Seto wasn't dead, they knew that much. He was in an odd state of unconsciousness that normally came before they were torn. Their eyes wide in fear, they felt themselves paralyzed by the terror they saw.

"Seto…"

The voice was quiet, yet it echoed among the walls of the buildings. The tiger licked its lips, gazing closely at its catch and baring its teeth to emit a satisfied growl. As they watched, it lifted a claw and prepared to strike.

"_Seetttoooooo!_"

It happened fast. The ground began to shake all around, and Mokuba's cries of anguish could be heard coming from everywhere. The ground itself seemed to be raging, and the tiger began to panic as it rolled threateningly toward him. As the shouts grew louder, spikes from the earth shot up and impaled the tiger in several directions, obliterating it completely. The only sound the tiger could emit was a terrified shriek as its existence was ripped from it, leaving naught for evidence that it once stalked the earth.

As the stones sank back down beneath the earth, the only thing that could be seen was Mokuba kneeling next to his brother, sobbing uncontrollably. "Seto!" he cried. "Seto! Please wake up!"

Yugi blinked. _Yami…what's going on?_

Otogi stepped forward first, kneeling down next to Seto and Mokuba. "Your brother is fine," he said. "He's just unconscious."

Mokuba gave the raven-haired boy a doubtful look. "He'd better be," he whimpered. "My brother had better not be dead! That monster…where is it?"

"Gone. It's not coming back." Otogi turned his gaze back to Kaiba and began lifting him off the ground with Jounouchi's help. "We need to head for a safer place than here. You mind coming with us?"

"I have to make sure Seto is okay," Mokuba replied. "I'm going."

With the agreement made, they headed for Otogi's car, which was parked nearby. Yugi followed almost numbly. _Yami, what's going on?_

_**I don't know, Yugi. I don't know.**_

Nearby, a Shadow Jackal watched intently. A vague expression of sorrow appeared in its eyes as it turned and fled before anyone could spot it.


	14. Healing Light

Here's chapter 14 so I no longer have that unlucky 13 on this.

**Shadow**

**Chapter Fourteen: Healing Light**

* * *

Otogi, Yugi, Jounouchi and Mokuba sat quietly in the back of an old warehouse, each and every one of them tense from the previous encounter with the tiger. Mokuba would not allow his big brother out of his sight – unconscious or not – so Yugi stayed close to him to make sure he wasn't hurt. Jounouchi and Otogi helped carry the unconscious Seto to a suitable place in the back of the warehouse and gently set him down, closing his eyes manually so that he would appear to be sleeping and not in shock, then pulling a blanket over him to keep him warm from the wind.

"Will he be okay?" Mokuba asked quietly.

Otogi nodded as he inspected Seto carefully. "With a bit of R&R, he should be fine. If it weren't for you he would have been in a lot worse condition."

Mokuba still looked a bit confused, but he nodded anyway. "I guess so," he said. "But what was that thing? What did it want with my brother?"

"He was attacked by a Shadow Tiger," Yugi said. "I don't know much about them, only that they're dangerous and wind doesn't do a thing to them."

"What I want to know is how this mess started," Jounouchi said suspiciously. "What possessed you to go to the arcade while it was _closed_? And what was with that earthquake?"

"I'm not sure about the earthquake," Mokuba replied, "But for the arcade, I don't know…I just felt like I should go there, like someone was calling me over…"

The other three exchanged glances. "You couldn't tell who it was?" Otogi asked.

"No," Mokuba said, looking at his feet for a moment. "It was more like a feeling that I got…"

"Someone else must have been there," Yugi said immediately. "Otherwise this never would have happened…" He thought for a moment, and gave an odd nod to his shadow. Yami took form and leaned against the wall next to his counterpart, giving an odd crimson gaze to Mokuba.

The boy took notice of the newcomer. "Who're you?" He asked, doing a quick double-take between him and Yugi.

"That confirms it," Otogi said quietly, though still surprised. "Mokuba's a Destined…"

And so the group explained to Mokuba what had been going on the past week. The shadow beasts, the Destined, and the enemy that had arisen as well as Yami's presence were all clarified. Mokuba uneasily took it all in, wary of these people but still trusting their words. When they finished, he seemed lost in thought.

"So, that tornado I the park…"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. All the shadow monsters had gathered there so I summoned it to get rid of them."

"That's about the time when I became part of the group," Jounouchi said. "I got stuck in the eye of the tornado and the next day I nearly caught myself on fire."

"That's when we saw Marik and Seto sneak in on us," Yugi added. "Seto warned us about coming off as delinquents, and Marik helped us scare off that Shadow Jackal."

Otogi froze at the mention of the jackal, causing everyone to look his way (sans Seto, whom was still out cold and resting). "Marik helped you scare off a Shadow Jackal?" He said.

Jounouchi nodded. "Yeah. We were kind of confused since he wasn't with you, but he said you were at the store picking something up for your mom."

"Jounouchi, my mom is out of the country."

The entire group fell silent. Mokuba was the first to speak. "But if she's out of the country, why would you be at the store?"

Otogi shook his head. "I wasn't. I was at track practice." He hesitated, thinking. "Now that I think about it, when I was there, Marik was missing, and I kept feeling the Power of Unity trying to pull me to the construction site near the park, just like the day before that it tried to bring me to the park, but by the time I got there the mess was all over with and the park was empty…"

"Mokuba," Yugi began, "You were near the park during the tornado, right?" At the boy's nod, he turned to Jounouchi. "And you were there, too. Whichever of the Destined the enemy has wasn't there, but Otogi came and the whole scrap was done by then. The only person I can think of that was also there was-"

The group immediately paused when the door of the warehouse opened. Luckily they had picked a place behind a large pile of boxes, so the group was concealed. Two pairs of footsteps echoed around the room and everyone sat as still and quiet as possible. Since night had come, it wasn't easy to make people out by their shadows.

Yami turned to the group. "I'll scout the area," he said. "Only the Destined and few others can sense me at all, so they won't even know I'm here." With that, he slunk into the ground to create a shadow form, which he slithered across the ground with. The rest of them listened very carefully to the two strangers.

"Are you sure this is the spot, Anzu?" said the first voice. Yugi froze; he recognized it as Honda's. What were Honda and Anzu doing here?

There was a brief silence. "Uh-huh. I saw a few people coming in here, and I recognized Yugi. They were carrying someone…I hope no one's hurt."

"I hope so too, Anzu, but this is kind of fishy. You've never acted like this before."

_**Yugi, she's acting very suspicious. I think she knows I'm here.**_

Sending a mental nod, Yugi relayed the message to the rest of the group. "She's a friend," he whispered. "We can trust her with this."

Jounouchi, whom was of course a close friend of both Yugi and Anzu, was quick to appeal, and since she had helped Mokuba after the tornado the younger Kaiba agreed. Otogi paused a moment as though examining something in the air before nodding. _Bring her here, but be careful._

_**Right.**_

Yami slipped out from underneath the cover of his shadow form and took a few steps forward. Anzu spun around immediately, but paused when she saw who was in front of her. "Yugi?" she asked, confused. Yami shook his head.

Honda also turned around, only to see that no one was there…at least to him. "What's wrong, Anzu?" He asked. "I don't see anyone."

With a vague gesture, Yami began to run back to the group, Anzu and Honda in hot pursuit. Just as Yami reached the group again, he vanished safely back into Yugi's shadow. Anzu was shocked to find them all there, especially the unconscious Seto. Honda, however, was a bit confused. "Odd place to be throwing a party," he said, taking in who all was there. "What's wrong with Kaiba?"

"Unconscious," Otogi said bluntly. "With some rest he should hopefully be fine."

"Yugi," Anzu began, relieved. "You're okay?"

Yugi nodded. "I'm fine. It's Kaiba we're all worried about."

Honda exchanged a glance with Anzu. "Can you…?"

Anzu nodded. "I can try." She turned to the group. "Can I trust you all?" Everyone nodded, and she smiled. "I don't want you to tell anyone about this, then." She stepped in front of Kaiba very quietly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and then kneeling in front of the comatose Seto. "Where was he hurt?"

"His chest," Mokuba said, answering first. It was, after all, his brother that was in danger. "He was attacked by some sort of tiger."

Anzu's eyebrows furrowed as she gently pulled off the blanket, revealing the claw-like scratches right across the front of Seto's chest. They had indeed dug into the skin, but no blood had been drawn. She bit her lip momentarily. "It could have been a lot worse than this," she said. "Whoever saved him before he was struck again had impeccable timing."

Mokuba's face flushed red.

"This isn't much," the girl continued, "But it'll at least stop the pain. He'll probably come to after that but he will need to rest to fully recover." Placing her hand palm-forward, Anzu closed her eyes and whispered something under her breath. A small, steam-like cloud of white light left her hand, wrapping around the wound in the boy's ribcage and filling it in, the skin mending itself right before their eyes.

As the light faded, Anzu's eyes opened and she retracted her hand. "That's the most I can do for now," she said quietly. "If he can get some rest, he'll be alright."

Jounouchi blinked. "Anzu…how…"

She wasn't about to answer any questions. "I have to get going," she said quickly. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Don't tell anyone about this, okay?" Before waiting for a response, she jogged out of the warehouse, Honda following closely with a baffled expression on her face.

Once the warehouse doors closed, Yami reappeared. "Looks like we fought the Destined of Light," he said, "Or rather, _she_ found _us_."

Yugi narrowed his eyes for a moment in thought. He was going to have a serious talk to Anzu about this.

* * *

The plot thickens...again? Anzu found her power before they knew about it? What the heck? This and more, in chapter 15!


	15. Double Agent

(sigh) another short chapter…I'm workin' on it.

**Shadow**

**Chapter Fifteen: Double Agent**

* * *

The darkness consumed him. The cloaked figure could not cry, he could not sleep, he could not move. He cried out silently in help, hoping that someone would come. Before him sat a shadow creature…the only Shadow Jackal left in existence. The stranger looked up, bright amethyst eyes locking onto blood-red orbs.

_**Master, I know you are in pain. Let me help you.**_

The stranger shook his head. "No," he replied. "As the Dark Master, I can't allow anything bad to happen…"

_**Master…**_

The Dark Master shook his head fervently. "You are my friend, Jackal. I respect all you have done for me. But even so, I can't let you get in trouble doing this for me. I have to learn to keep my cries for help silent. Seto has already been hurt because of me." With pleading eyes, he looked to the darkened sky above him. "But your loyalty still helps me stand through this."

The Jackal bowed in its own animalistic way. _**If you ever need me to help you in any way, I will be here for you.**_

Nodding, the stranger turned his gaze back to his friend. "Then please do this for me…"

* * *

The next day of school was incredibly awkward. Yami once again decided to read a book in Chouno's class, though he quickly got bored and fished a textbook out of Jounouchi's backpack (Jounouchi was about to protest not asking permission, but when he found Yami enthralled with his chemistry book he quickly let the matter go). When Yugi finally had a class with Anzu (History), she invited him to sit in the desk next to him, but she kept him quiet as the other students walked in.

As the teacher went over the review, Yugi wrote a quick note and slipped it to Anzu:

_Thanks for helping us out last night. Mokuba was worried sick about his brother._

Anzu read the note quickly and sent back a reply when the teacher was writing on the board.

_It's the least I could do for him. Mokuba's a good kid, and his brother treats him well._

_What about what you did to help last night? How long have you done that?_

Anzu was about to write her reply when she saw Yami hovering next to Yugi. In a surprised glance, she looked at Yugi with wide eyes. He placed a finger over his lips and nodded to Yami, whom nodded back.

_**Very well.**_

Yami nonchalantly strode to the front of the classroom and climbed to the top of the teacher's desk, standing bravely atop it while the teacher in question rambled on about the Battle of Hastings, looking at the class as though there were no one disgracing the furniture. Yami then crossed his arms and looked about the room at each and every student with a mischievous glint in his crimson eyes. He then proceeded to leap off the desk in front of a desk and wave his hand in front of a student, then shrug at Anzu as though to say, "See what I mean?"

_So, no one can see him?_

_No one except for a few people. I'll explain it later._

The class passed quickly and Anzu met with Jounouchi and Yugi on the track course outside, where she spoke briefly with them before they headed home.

"I've been able to do it for a long time," she said. "I helped Mokuba with it but he didn't really notice, but Honda did and he's been keeping it a secret so no one will make a freak out of me."

Jounouchi smirked, pointing his index finger into the air where a reasonable flame sprung up, much to Anzu's surprise. "You're not the only one with super powers, Mazaki."

Anzu blinked at Jounouchi before turning her gaze to Yugi, whom nodded and swept an idle hand through the air, causing a soft breeze to pass by following the motion. "Yep. Me too."

She sighed. "I guess I'm not alone, then…"

"It's nothing to laugh about," Yami said, appearing next to Yugi and getting their attention. "These are the powers of the Destined. Now that five of us have been found, we must find the sixth to take down whatever is threatening us."

"Destined," Anzu echoed.

"Wait a second," Jounouchi interrupted. "Didn't you say that one of them was being held captive by some darkest whatever?"

Yami nodded. "That's correct. The Destined of Darkness is the only one that's left, and we need to find him and rescue him before things get out of hand."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Yugi asked.

"It won't be hard," Yami replied. "Remember, we weren't in any danger when the incident near the arcade happened, yet everyone was drawn there, even Mokuba, whom we found to be the one in trouble. Whoever the Destined of Darkness is, he knows about the Power of Unity and he's trying to use it to get our attention."

"So he's trying to pull us into a trap?" Jounouchi concocted, his gaze fierce.

"I doubt it," Yugi said. "Otogi said the only time that the Power of Unity draws us to one another is if we're in trouble. They're probably using him as bait."

"And so far it's worked perfectly," Yami grumbled. "They've attempted to harm several innocent people already, and they already harmed Seto Kaiba enough to where he needed healing to recover." He nodded thankfully to Anzu. "If I had to make a guess, I'd say that the Darkest wants control over all six Destined."

_**That is precisely what he wants, Shadow.**_

The four of them spun around; suddenly noticing that everything had halted all around them. The other students passing, a teacher scolding a student on the sidewalk, everything had stopped as though frozen in time. Walking calmly toward them was none other than a Shadow Jackal, its eyes softer than the normal fierce glare that all other shadow beasts had given them.

Anzu tilted her head kindly. "I know you," she whispered.

The jackal nodded, sitting politely before the group. _**I am aware that you do not trust shadow creatures,**_ it said, its voice echoing in their minds, _**But the Dark Master sends me with a message.**_

"I've heard that name before," Yugi pondered aloud. "Didn't you say something to me when those Shadow Panthers attacked in front of the Game Shop?"

_**Yes.**_

Yugi nodded. "I've been meaning to ask you something," he said. "This 'Dark Master' doesn't want to hurt us, but what about that 'Darkest' person?"

The Jackal's ears fell. _**The Dark Master does not wish for me to reveal that unto you,**_ it said solemnly. _**He has come here to send a plea to you.**_

At that, everyone hesitated. Even Jounouchi was at loss for words. "A plea…?"

_**Correct. Though he is still being controlled by the enemy, his Power of Unity is in tact. He is aware that the other five have finally come together, and he wants you to stop the Darkest before he can take another victim. He was lucky that the attack yesterday ended up targeting Seto rather than Mokuba; the brothers' closeness easily confused that accursed tiger.**_

"Wait a minute," Anzu said, interrupting. "How do you know their names?"

_**The Dark Master knows their names, and told them to me.**_ The Jackal stood. _**I must take my leave. Please rescue my master from the Darkest.**_

"Hang on!" Yugi cried. "Why are you helping us? I thought the Dark Master or whatever was on the enemy's side and he was supposed to be fighting us! How do we know you're not tricking us?"

The Jackal walked calmly away, leaving the group with a vague phrase just as he vanished into a portal of darkness. _**The Dark Master is fighting against his will, and longs to be set free from the chains he cast upon himself. He also considers you all his friends.**_

With that, the beast vanished, and time resumed, leaving the group silenced and perplexed.

* * *

So...chapter 16, anyone?


	16. As Darkness Falls

Here be chapter sixteen. Bakura gets more screen-time. Or fanfic-time. Whichever. He shows up, and perhaps he knows more than he should...! Also, this chapter is longer. Huzzah.

**Shadow**

**Chapter Sixteen: As Darkness Falls**

* * *

Yugi walked home alone that day. Yami attempted to speak to him to ask what was wrong, but the boy only shook his head. He pondered to himself what the Jackal had said that day. The Dark Master did not want to fight them. The Dark Master needed help. The Dark Master knew of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. The Dark Master considered them his friends.

So far, Yugi had concluded only that the so-called Dark Master was someone they already knew. The only people he could count that he didn't already omit were Seto Kaiba, Marik Ishtar, and Bakura Ryou. Seto was out of the question, as he had been attacked by that tiger. Bakura he wasn't entirely sure about, but since the boy did seem to hold an interest in the occult it would make sense. Marik was what truly worried him; the boy seemed nice enough, but he wasn't casting a shadow when he saw him. Yami had told him that his physical shadow was far away; he wasn't necessarily a Destined, though he could be, but for him to be the Dark Master wouldn't make much sense either.

Unless something else was at play as well.

_**The silence of all this is making me anxious. Are you going to talk to me now?**_

Yugi sighed. _Yeah,_ he replied blandly as he climbed the staircase to his room. _But there's not much for me to say. You already know what's going on in my head anyway._

Yami sent a mental nod. _**I do,**_ he replied, _**Though it's impolite for me to do so. You weren't about to open up, so I'm afraid I took it upon myself to see what was upsetting you.**_

Once his door was closed, Yugi unceremoniously tossed his backpack into a corner and slumped onto his bed. "What I mean is," he said aloud, "The enemy is using the Destined of Darkness as live bait for us all. He's using our link that was meant for protection against us…it's not fair…"

Yami promptly appeared standing in front of the bed. "Many things will never be fair," he said quietly, though still sorrowful. "I don't like what the Darkest is doing either, but that's why we have to stop him."

Yugi hardly agreed. He stared out his window to the starry sky above. "There are so many people who don't know about this," he mused. "They go about their business…doing their chores, going to school or work, living to fulfill their dreams…and here I am, feeling like I'm the only one that knows that there's so much at stake…"

The boy's shadow stared at the ground for a moment. Without another word, Yami walked over and sat on the bed beside Yugi, looking down at his exhausted form. "We all go through hard times. I went through one myself before I met you." When Yugi's eyes widened a bit at the statement, the shadow continued, looking away for a moment. "When the shadows first attacked you and I was created, I fled, not knowing where to go or who I was. I was frightened, and I looked for shelter wherever I could. I tried to ask people where I was, what was going on, but none of them could see or hear me. I was at a complete loss until one of your friends found me."

"Anzu?" Yugi guessed.

"No," Yami replied. "Your friend Bakura was the one who first saw me."

This was something Yugi did not expect. He blinked a few times as though he was making sure he wasn't imagining things. "Bakura?" He echoed. "But he's not one of the destined, is he?"

"I can't say," Yami said. "But whether he is or not, he was the first to help me. I'm not sure how he was able to sense my presence, but he told me much about the Destined, the shadow beasts, and the torn. He also said that if I did not find whom I belonged to before it was too late, I would cease to exist. His first guess was you, and fortunately he was right."

Yugi smiled. "Bakura's a good person," he said. "But he can be too generous for his own good."

"He also told me," Yami continued, "That he was worried."

A small hesitation followed. When Yugi finally found his voice again, it was almost in a whisper. "…worried?"

"He said something along the lines of, 'the captive is among us,' but other than that he seemed too preoccupied to talk about it thoroughly." Yami suddenly glanced at the window. "That aside…someone is here to see you, Yugi."

Blinking, Yugi stood and walked to his window, peering out. Indeed, there stood Marik Ishtar from Senet High, smiling and waving. Waving back, Yugi headed downstairs (quietly as not to disturb his sleeping grandfather) and stepped outside to greet his friend.

"Long time no see, Yugi!" Marik said.

"Good to see you again, Marik," Yugi replied. "Mind telling me why you wanted to see me at nine in the evening?"

Marik's smile quickly faded. "I wanted to give you something," he said quickly, as though he was on the verge of taking his statement back. Quickly, he thrust a small box toward Yugi. Wary, he opened it, and inside laid a chain attached to an emerald pendant. "It's called a wind stone," Marik explained. "I wanted to say thanks, but I never got the chance to earlier, so I got you that necklace instead. It's supposed to bring good luck."

Yugi smiled brightly, hoping to lighten his friend's mood. "Thanks, Marik!"

"Don't mention it," the boy replied. "It's the least I can do."

"Marik," Yugi said, catching the boy's attention. "What exactly did you want to thank me for?"

"For being my friend," was the simple reply. "It's hard to explain…there's just something different about you than everyone else I've met."

Yami, whom had slunk back into shadow form, mentally grinned. Yugi, however, felt his face flush red knowingly. "Different, maybe," he replied sheepishly. "I feel pretty normal…" _Even after all that's happened, I still feel like any other teenager…_

Marik laughed. "At any rate," he said, "I've got to get going. Ishizu wanted me home a while ago. I'll see you later, I hope!" With that, the boy took off running. Yugi waved at him, and then cast an odd glance to the pendant in the box, already planning his next school day. For one, he was going to have to have a serious talk with Bakura. On the other hand, he thought it best to inspect the pendant much more when he could. "Wind Stone" was just an odd name for an emerald so beautiful.

Especially if it was glowing.

* * *

Another day of school arrived, and the coach was still missing. Bakura, however, had stayed behind in the library again, still looking a bit more tired than he should have, and still insisting that he was perfectly fine. Yugi insisted on getting Bakura's help with their plight, to which Yami agreed on the condition that Yugi would completely trust the boy. Though there had been past troubles with Bakura acting suspiciously, Yugi consented; Yami had received help from the boy in order to find and defend Yugi, and without that…well, he didn't want to think about how things would be if they hadn't finally met.

With a plan, Yugi sent Yami first to get Bakura's attention, and the result was interesting. Bakura seemed a bit nervous around the shadow (then again, Bakura tended to be nervous around quite a few people), but Yugi could tell that he was still familiar with him. It wasn't long before he was at a table with Yugi joining in, full of questions.

"So I guess you know about it now," Bakura said quietly, smiling. "The fact that I can see Yami."

"Not quite," Yugi replied. "I know you can see him, but I just don't know how."

"It's not so much that I could see him because I had powers or anything," Bakura continued, "But anyone that believes firmly in the supernatural can also see them without possessing anything supernatural themselves. I've always been interested in the occult and other things like that, so I could see him due to that."

"Wait a minute," Yugi began, nervous. "If anyone else in this school is like that…"

"No need to worry," the fair-haired boy interrupted, chuckling. "If Yami trusts them they will see him. Shadows have a bit more control over their presence than you think."

"Now that we have that out of the way," Yami began, sounding only slightly irritated, "Do you know anything about the Destined? We're in a bit of a fix and we could use some help."

Bakura nodded, placing an old book on the table and dusting it off. "I found this in my basement the other day. I remember getting it when I was younger but I lost interest after a few months…fortunately I'm a pack rat and I don't throw much away." He began to read it aloud.

_Many years ago, the world was threatened by a terrible force. This evil lusted for power so greatly that it eventually lost sight of all the other good in existence, tearing down anything in its way for its one selfish desire. The world was soon engulfed in shadows._

_Before this evil could wreak ultimate destruction on the world, six powers arose to defy this evil: Light, Darkness, Wind, Earth, Fire and Water united, taking down this terrible foe. The realm of Shadows was separated from our realm, and today has remained an enigma._

_The Destined power that defeated this evil remained a powerful force, but in the wrong hands the bearers knew it would repeat history. In order to prevent the same disaster from happening again, the power was entrusted to a single shadow creature that had aided the Destined in their endeavors. The creature, known only as The Shrouded One, protected all six destined powers, protecting them from evil and awaiting the time when they would once again be needed._

As Bakura finished, Yugi tilted his head. "Sounds pretty vague," he commented.

"And cheesy," Yami added, quirking an eyebrow. "Basically, the Destined Power was in existence beforehand, and some Shadow Creature was protecting it until it 'would be needed again.' Sounds to me like they knew chaos would erupt once more."

"And they were right," Bakura said, sounding strangely grim. "The Shrouded One and the Destined knew that an enemy would spring up again. None of this is a coincidence." With that, he closed the book and put it back in his backpack. "It's getting late," he said somewhat flatly. "I need to head home before my father starts to worry."

Yugi watched as Bakura slipped his backpack on and began to walk off, but was taken by slight surprise when the boy paused and turned back to him. "By the way," he said, "If you happen to see a shadow beast in the form of a Jackal, tell him it's high time I thanked him."

When the fair-haired boy left, Yugi was left pondering his words.

* * *

Well...chapter 16 is here. The enemy will be revealed in the next installment of this fanfic. Brace yourselves.


	17. A Reluctant Enemy

Short...yes...but the climax cometh.

**Shadow**

**Chapter Seventeen: A Reluctant Enemy**

* * *

The Shadow Jackal sat just outside of Yugi's bedroom window, peering in quietly and watching the boy's chest rise and fall as he slept. A sad look came into his eyes as he recalled the words of the Dark Master just moments before.

"_I don't want to harm them, but I can't handle seeing more innocent people get hurt. Betrayal may ache, but I swear I will make things right."_

_**But master,**__ he had said, __**How can you make things right? The Darkest will surely punish you.**_

"_No punishment is more painful than watching my friends suffer. They will be harmed either way, but if I start this now at least the rest of the world will feel less hurt."_

Betraying his own companions was not a choice, but he chose to end it sooner than to draw out the meaningless chaos. It was not a good choice, but it was the lesser of two evils. Perhaps the Dark Master was planning something.

The jackal looked to the star-lit sky. The Dark Master…a second-in-command and a slave. An enemy and an ally. Truly a conflicted mortal. Even so, that mortal had given the Shadow Jackal a name besides his species and his ancient alias. It was not much, but it was worth noting.

_**But to give the Wind Stone to this boy,**_ the jackal mused, _**The Dark Master must truly value this boy as a friend. That pendant is no ordinary gem…it may hold the key to solving this puzzle.**_

With that, the beast vanished in a portal of shadows. The plan was to be set in motion.

* * *

Sunday was a wonderful day for visiting the park. Yugi, however, had other matters on the agenda. His grandfather was busy running the shop, so Yugi ended up having to buy a few things at the market. It was there he ran into a friend of his.

Literally.

As Yugi was walking down the dairy isle scanning for the low-fat milk, he looked up just in time to see a blur of blonde, tan and lavender slam into his body full-force and knocking him to the ground. Yami, startled, screeched in peril as the pain from hitting the ground raced to his side of the mind link. Fortunately, Yugi managed to regain his composure before the shadow assumed he needed to keep a threat at bay. The figure sprawled on top of him was none other than the fastest runner of Senet High.

"Hello Marik," Yugi squeaked. Being naturally short and small didn't help when a much larger mass of human being was threatening to use you as a mattress.

Marik laughed guiltily as he gingerly rolled off of the smaller boy. "Sorry about that," he said. "I was jogging up to you and tripped over one of my shoelaces…"

Yugi spared a glance at Marik's shoes. Sure enough, one of his sneakers was untied. After the boy quickly re-secured his footwear, he tossed a bit of blonde hair out of his face. "Buying groceries, Yugi?"

"Yeah," the boy replied. "Grandpa doesn't need it right away, but I thought I'd go ahead and get some as long as I have some spare time."

"Spare time?" Marik echoed. "You've been busy, I guess?"

"I wouldn't put it that way," Yugi replied. "I've just been distracted…was there something you needed?"

Marik glanced at the ground as though it were a very interesting thing to look at. "Actually, Yugi…could you meet me by the arcade today?"

Yugi nodded hesitantly. "Sure, Marik…why?"

"There's something I need to show you."

* * *

The group met with Marik that day after school. Yugi, Yami, Mokuba, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Otogi had all gathered in front of the arcade as per the boy's request. When they all arrived, Marik bowed politely. "I'm sorry if I'm inconveniencing you," he said, sounding unusually polite for someone of his character. "I don't have much time, so I tried to get everyone here as soon as possible."

Yami hadn't bothered to slink back into shadow form. He was ready to fight if the need came. "I hope this is important," he muttered. "We can't waste any time."

"It's important," Marik replied.

The entire group gasped at the sudden reaction. "Whoa, wait!" Jounouchi cried. "How can you see Yami?"

_He can see you?_ Yugi cried. _But how?_

Marik cast a quick and solemn glance to the blonde, not smiling as he normally did. "Generally anyone that believes strongly enough in the Shadow Powers and is involved enough with them can see a physical shadow," he replied. "As for me, well…it's different."

"Give it up, Marik. You can't run forever."

More people had arrived on the scene. Bakura stood nearby, his arms folded. Next to him was Honda, whom stood in a familiar Judo-esque battle stance. "You can see Yami because you have a physical shadow yourself," the fair-haired boy explained. "It's no use trying to run anymore."

Marik turned to stare at the ground. "I know," he said, "I wanted to protect everyone, but he was going to hurt me if I didn't do this…I'm sorry…"

"Who will hurt you?" Anzu asked kindly.

Marik bit his lip, a few tears sliding down his cheeks. "The Darkest…my shadow."

_It can't be!_ Yugi cried mentally. _Marik is…_

A hissing noise arose from around the entire group. Tendrils of darkness slipped into the area, gradually creating an enormous void around them all. As everyone gazed about frantically, Marik began to shiver and tremble.

**Marik! You have betrayed me!**

Marik clutched his head. "No!" He screamed. "Leave me! I don't want to go with you!"

Otogi's eyes widened. "Marik," he said quietly. "You're the Destined of Darkness…!"

"The captive walks among us," Yami echoed. "But how…?"

_**Dark Master!**_ A familiar voice cried. The Shadow Jackal bounded frantically into the scene, stopping short of the trembling blonde. _**Dark Master! What ails you?**_

But Marik did not hear. "I don't want to fight! No!"

Marik's shadow rose from the ground, forming a physical being. It was a person so similar to Marik himself, but his overall appearance was more stern and malevolent. Most of all, he looked angry. His words echoed in everyone's minds. **Have you forgotten our goal?! With enough power, the realm of shadows may take over this realm!**

"No!" Marik screamed, his fingers digging into his scalp. "Namu! Help me!"

**But you insist on remaining with these pathetic mortals…now, I shall remind you of what happens to those who defy me!**

Marik's shadow, angered, drew a sphere of pure darkness, launching it into the air. Pitch-black tendrils launched from the sphere and shot into both Yugi and Yami. A cry of agony erupted from both of them as the darkness consumed their senses.

"Namu! Please, hurry!"

The Shadow Jackal let out an ear-piercing cry of rage, and the entire area fell to darkness. The group of friends, Destined and not, were plunged into darkness.

* * *

Short...I know...next chapter in the works.


	18. Into The Shadows

Ever play through a video game like Final Fantasy and you get to the final dungeon and this freaknormous amount of plot and/or awesome just explodes in your face? Expect some. This is the final dungeon.

**Shadow**

**Chapter Eighteen: Into the Shadows**

* * *

Alone…alone…alone…

Yugi was in a complete daze. His mind was swarming, yet moving slower than molasses. His eyes were blank, devoid of emotion. He was trembling, frantic and desperate to run, run, run as far away from this darkness as he possibly could, but fear completely paralyzed him. His breath was labored, and a cold sweat ran down his brow with each inhale and exhale his lungs commanded.

_Where am I…?_

Darkness. He saw nothing but darkness around him. It swarmed about, watching the pitiful mortal, all alone without even his shadow to comfort him. His heartbeat began to echo in his mind, and his spiritual energy was gradually being drained.

_I don't want to be alone…_

It was strange. For his entire life, when no one else was around, he had always been alone. Always. But even so, he also felt that he was never alone at those times, either. Yami was there…his shadow was there…it was only when this whole mess started that Yami became a person, though a spirit more than anything. It wasn't any different if Yami wasn't here for him now, but he felt so empty inside…like someone had taken a chunk of his soul and yanked it out of him. He could hardly think…he felt as though he were barely clinging to existence.

_I'm scared…_

Yami was Yugi. Yugi was Yami. They were the same person, and yet they were not. What does one do when he loses part of himself?

_Who…am I?_

* * *

Bakura opened his eyes to see a swirling abyss of darkness in place of the sky. The ground below him was a grayscale platform that floated in midair, the edges similar to frayed cloth. Next to him were Honda and Otogi. Yugi, Yami, Jounouchi, Anzu, and Mokuba were nowhere to be found.

"What hit me?" Honda groaned, before opening his eyes to see the startling sight around him. "What the-?!"

"This must be the realm of shadows," Otogi said quietly, eyes scanning the bland atmosphere around them. "It's so dark and depressing here…"

_**I am glad that everyone is safe.**_

All heads turned to a familiarly-shaped creature: a jackal. The voice rang familiar, but its appearance was different: its furry coat glistened a beautiful silver, its paws dipped in an aqua blue as were its ears. Its eyes bore a similar color, and a soft glow emanated from them.

Bakura bowed politely. "Namu," he said. "It's been a while."

"You know him?" Otogi asked, suspicious.

"Somewhat," Bakura replied. "Long story short, this Shadow Jackal saved my life and warned me about events to come."

"Wait a minute," Honda interrupted. "This is the same Shadow Jackal that's been following us all over the place?"

"Yes. Now that he's in his home realm he takes on his actual appearance rather than his shadow form."

"You trusted a shadow creature," The raven-haired boy protested hotly. "You know they can't be trusted. You could have led us into another trap. For all we know, this Jackal could have brought us here to our doom."

"Not all of the so-called shadow creatures seem to be enemies," Honda observed. "Namu obviously helped us while those jaguars and other things thought the general public would make a good snack."

"There are several friendly shadow beasts," Bakura added, agreeing. "I sent a dragon to check on the scene in the park when the tornado hit. Jounouchi saw it, but I don't think anyone else did."

"By the way," Otogi began, facing the Jackal again, "Who named you?"

_**There is no time for formalities,**_ Namu said sharply, his sternness showing through. _**We must reunite with the others before anyone gets hurt.**_

"But how are we supposed to find them?" Otogi asked.

Namu turned his gaze to Bakura. _**Ryou…I'm sure you remember how to…?**_

"Yep," was the reply. With a small wave of his hand, a sphere of light appeared, gradually shaping into a creature. Before long, a large, brown furball with four puny green feet and a set of large, curious eyes appeared.

Honda gawked. "How did you do that?!"

"I can't really do it that easily in our world," Bakura said. "It's much easier to do in the Realm of Shadows." He turned to the little creature. "Please find the others and protect them until we can reunite."

The creature seemed very pleased with the request, and gave a joyful "_kuri!_" before flying off in a hurry. Honda followed the creature with a confused look, and Otogi just looked on suspiciously. "Kuriboh is an easy monster to conjure," Bakura stated. "It also associates closely with wind most of the time, so Yami and Yugi will practically act as magnets for him."

Otogi quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure he'll be okay? Kuriboh I mean. He looks pretty harmless."

Bakura grinned. "Let's just say looks can be deceiving."

* * *

Jounouchi was the first to wake up. It came as no surprise, considering all the trash he had to deal with concerning his drunken father. The first thing he really noticed was the area around them: a pitch-black void, the ground devoid of color and frayed at the edges…edges that he was sure there was no ground underneath. Anzu was laying nearby, Mokuba curled up next to her (which was a pretty cute sight, he had to admit), but one thing that caught most of his attention was a familiar person standing nearby, solemnly staring into the darkness before them.

Jounouchi stood, beginning to ask if it was Yugi, but his answer was cleared when he noted that there was no shadow being cast. The person that turned to face him was not Yugi, but Yami. "Where is Yugi?" the shadow asked.

Jounouchi shook his head. "I don't know," he responded. "I hope he's okay…"

Yami's gaze was stern. "Marik was the enemy this whole time," he said sadly, "But he was also the Destined of Darkness…and our friend."

"But why's he fighting us?" Jounouchi demanded, as though Yami was the cause of the problem. "I don't get it…"

"He's not the one that's against us," Yami said. "I'd wager it's his shadow doing the ordering around. Why, I'm not sure…I just hope we can reunite with everyone before anyone gets hurt."

Anzu soon woke up, Mokuba following suit (though it was mainly because he no longer had a pillow that his sleep was interrupted). Upon seeing that Yami was around, but not Yugi, concern instantly arose. Though, even as questions came up, Yami could not bring himself to answer any of them. The feeling of simply not knowing was overwhelming. With Yugi gone, all he knew was that he had to reunite with him before permanent damage was done.

Unfortunately, his train of thought was about to take an abrupt turn for the worse.

A pair of blood-red eyes emerged from the darkness. An enormous green serpent slithered toward them, hissing and baring large fangs. Its head flattened, similar to what a cobra would do, as it neared slowly.

"Fight it?" Jounouchi asked.

Yami nodded. "Yes. I cannot fight, however. I'll leave this to you."

Jounouchi grinned, ready for a good fight. Anzu, however, seemed worried and stayed back, standing in front of Mokuba whom was also nervous. The serpent gazed closely around the area, examining each individual that was there. "Recognize this thing?" Jounouchi asked the shadow.

The reply was negative. "I don't know anything about it," Yami said, "Only the fact that it's much stronger since we're in its home realm, and that means it can be a deadly opponent."

* * *

So…the status so far.

Yugi's trapped all alone and his mind is racing faster than he ran in that relay race in chapter one. Marik and his shadow are nowhere to be found. Namu, Bakura, Otogi and Honda are separated from everyone else and Bakura sends Kuriboh (OMGSQUEEE) to find Yami and Yugi. Anzu, Jounouchi, Mokuba and Yami finally come to their senses only to find that Yami cannot fight, being too far away from Yugi, and an hugenormous snake is about to attack them. Things aren't looking good for the group.

Now, a quick note. Yes, Yugi may seem like a whimp right now, but that's not going to last, I assure you. He'll get his moment, and Mokuba will get moar epic manoeuvre if enough of my readers so wish it.


	19. Shadow Maze

**Shadow**

**Chapter Nineteen: Shadow Maze  
**

* * *

Snakes were dangerous. Giant snakes were even more dangerous. Jounouchi was a reptile fan, sure, but this was a bit much. He had seen all sorts of creepy stuff…dark monsters attacking, Yugi conjuring a tornado, Yugi's look-alike (he resisted the urge to glance back at Yami), and he even shocked himself when he managed to conjure fire completely on accident, so when a giant snake was getting ready to attack them, he did what any sensible, brave person would do.

He screamed bloody murder.

"Jounouchi!" Anzu cried. "What's wrong with you?!"

"This snake isn't an easy opponent," Yami noted. "For one, we are on its home territory. It's got an advantage just for that."

"Any ideas how to beat it?" Jounouchi asked.

"No," Yami replied. "Not a single one." He knew this was worse than it seemed. They might have had three capable people, with them, but Jounouchi was the only one with strong offensive capabilities. Anzu had only mastered healing and only the lightest of attacks, Mokuba had yet to learn control over what he had, and Yami could, at best, fight like a thug in the street due to Yugi being too far away. This was not going to be easy.

Jounouchi made the first move. "Let's just try something light first," he said, summoning a pyrosphere into his hand and hurling it at the monster. To everyone's surprise, it was much stronger than they had anticipated, and nearly exploded into an inferno on impact. Jounouchi blinked. "Never did that before," he muttered.

"The Shadow Realm is where the Destined Powers come from," Yami stated, remembering what Bakura had told him. "Not only is this monster stronger, but our powers are too…but I'm not sure about our stamina, so be careful."

"Got it," Jounouchi replied, summoning more flames into his hands to keep the beast at bay. "You guys stay back…I'll figure out how to handle this thing…"

Mokuba gritted his teeth. "I want to help, too," he said. "Seto's in trouble because of Marik's shadow."

Anzu's gaze fell to the boy at her side. "Mokuba," she said softly, "Do you even know how to…"

"Not really," Mokuba replied before she could finish, "But I'm not going to give up either way. My brother needs me."

Yami couldn't help but smile, even as the sound of flames bursting into miniature infernos resounded near him. Mokuba was ever loyal to his big brother, even though Seto wasn't exactly polite. Yugi was the same way with Yami.

The serpent advanced, burnt from Jounouchi's attacks but not defeated. Jounouchi backed away a few steps and sent another fireball hurling into the beast's eye, causing it to hiss loudly and shrink back momentarily. Jounouchi threw a fist in the air victoriously. "Awright! Bull's-eye!"

"Nice shot, Jounouchi!" Anzu cried.

Yami, however, narrowed his eyes. "Don't start celebrating yet," he said, backing away a few steps, only to find that the edge of the platform was right behind him. There was nowhere to run.

Jounouchi took another look at the cloud of smoke, only to have it clear and a very angry snake glaring through it at him. "Not good," he moaned. He began summoning another pyrosphere in his hand to ward off the serpent. _Oldest rule in the book, Jounouchi,_ he grumbled top himself. _No explosion; the fight keeps going._

The serpent lunged forward before the blonde could react, coiling around him tightly and thus immobilizing him. Jounouchi cried out in shock as he found himself unable to move, his ability to breathe becoming a challenge and his sides beginning to ache as the serpent tightened its grip on him.

"Jounouchi!" Anzu cried. The boy gave no response other than a grimace of pain. Anzu knew that there was no way for her to help him, and Yami was incapable of anything himself. Mokuba knew nothing of how his power worked, but he had faith that his own strength would show him the way. She only hoped that he was right.

* * *

Bakura groaned when they came to another "Cliffside" in the frayed land. This entire bit of the realm was a maze, and they were no closer to solving it than they were finding everyone else. Kuriboh was lucky enough to take a few shortcuts and fly over the void, but the rest of them were left to wander.

"Can't you conjure a dragon or something for us to ride?" Honda carped. "I'm worn out…"

"Too dangerous," Bakura replied immediately. "If I overdo myself there's a chance I won't make it out in one piece; I'd rather get out of here with my soul intact."

Honda did not complain from then on.

The group continued silently, with Namu leading the way. Otogi still seemed suspicious, and Honda was indeed getting worn out, but Bakura kept his gaze narrow. Yami and Yugi could not stay apart for too long. If a shadow was left too far from its counterpart for long enough, their connection would begin to deteriorate, causing them both weakness and pain. He could not allow that to happen. Sure, Yami was a bit gruff with him when he first met him, but he wasn't a bad person.

"Where are we, anyway?" Honda inquired. "I know this is the Shadow Realm, but that's like saying we live on Planet Earth. It's not specific enough."

"The Shadow Realm is a bit of a parallel to our world," Otogi said. "If I had to guess, I'd say we're in some sort of maze."

_**Correct,**_ Namu said. _**This is what's known as a Shadow Maze. Instead of going from one point to the next, you start on the outside and you must work your way to the center for the prize.**_

"There's a catch, isn't there?" Honda asked, his voice filled with distrust.

_**Yes. There are various monsters prowling the maze to keep the contestants away from the goal.**_

Bakura's gaze stiffened. "We need to find everyone _now_!" He cried.

* * *

Yugi shuddered involuntarily. The stress of this cold and utter darkness was not helping to improve his mental state. Eventually, however, the panic became pure dread. His energy was waning, somehow being taken from him. He knew he couldn't keep this up for long. His body became gradually limper and limper.

It wasn't until something soft and furry nuzzled against him that he dared to open his eyes from their half-closed state. Next to him hovered what looked to be a large brown ball of fluff, about the size of a small beach ball. Its four green legs barely showed through all the fuzz, and two large, curious eyes blinked at him. The creature seemed to mew at him, and Yugi tilted his head. "Are you here to help me, little guy?"

The fuzzball bobbed in the air happily, whirring in joy. Taking that as a 'yes,' Yugi smiled weakly. "I want to help everyone," he said, "But I can hardly move. Is everyone okay?"

Another air-bobbing from the creature eased Yugi's worries slightly. His eyelids once again became heavy. "I hope we can find them soon…"

The wind gem around his neck began to glow.

* * *

That necklace ain't just for show, ya know. Marik will show up again soon enough.


	20. Renewed Hope

**Shadow**

**Chapter Twenty: Renewed Hope  
**

* * *

Marik was wandering aimlessly. His shadow, known as The Darkest to his underlings, had not only stolen his name but was no doubt already wreaking havoc on the world outside. He knew the military in most countries would be able to take care of the threat for a while, but before things got out of hand he needed to find Yugi. He and Yami had been separated for a good amount of time, and he knew that it was not much longer before they would begin to…

He shook off the thought physically. No…he couldn't think about that. What happened with _his_ shadow was different…far different. The Wind Gem would help, but he did not know whether or not Yugi knew how it was used. Heck, it was mostly a mystery to Marik as well. All he knew was that a very strong emotion could trigger whatever its purpose was…

_Namu,_ he mentally pleaded, _If you can hear me…please help Yugi. He's my friend, and I don't want him to suffer, even though he might think I'm his enemy. Please do whatever you can to help him and his shadow reunite…_

* * *

The Shadow Jackal, in spite of its appearance, had stopped dead in its tracks, its ears stiff and straight upright. It only took the three humans a moment to note that their guide had halted. "Something wrong, Namu?" Honda asked.

_**I heard…I heard Marik.**_

"What's he want?" Otogi scowled. He knew Marik was their friend but he still couldn't get over the betrayal.

_**He has strongly requested that I protect Yugi,**_ Namu responded. _**That means we must reunite him with his shadow before it is too late.**_

"Then what're we waiting for?!" Honda exclaimed. "Let's find Yugi and get him to Yami?"

"Hang on," Bakura said, cutting in. "The goal of a Shadow Maze isn't just an escape. There's usually a person or object there."

_**Correct. Whether the goal is Yugi or Yami, we cannot be sure. We must reunite with the others before we head there. We cannot have anyone being harmed.**_

Otogi nodded, his thoughts drifting to Mokuba. He had nearly lost his brother to a Shadow Tiger. Though Seto wasn't exactly a sociable person, his younger brother was very different, and Seto was still his friend. If Mokuba was harmed, Seto would never be the same.

* * *

Mokuba had no idea what to do. He had about as much control over his Earth power as he did on how the actual Earth tilted on its axis: none. Even so, he was going to do all he could to find out how to use it without conjuring an earthquake this time; that had completely worn him out. He had to win. He had to help his brother.

Jounouchi's face was slowly losing color. His breathing was practically halted; the serpent's coil threatening to crush him. Yami could only hopelessly watch, Anzu's offensive power was too weak, and Mokuba still didn't know much of what he could do to help. His fists clenched as he gazed on…

"_Mokuba, are you sure you're okay?"_

_The boy wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm okay, Seto."_

_Seto didn't seem to fully believe him. "They shouldn't bully you like that. It's not fair…"_

"_Seto?"_

"_?"_

"_What're we ganna do when we go home again?"_

_The boy seemed to ponder it. "I wanna build a ton of amusement parks all over the world," he said, patting down the sand on their sand castle. "Orphans like us get to play for free. There will be tons of fun games to play! Everyone will be really happy!"_

"_Can you really do it, brother?" Mokuba asked, shy and doubtful as always._

_Seto nodded. "It's my dream. I'll make it happen no matter what."_

Mokuba's fists clenched. He couldn't let this stop now. He knew Seto was a different person now, scarred by his previous treatment with their step-father, but in his heart his dream still held fast. Mokuba held that dream, too. He knew his brother could accomplish it, but if he remained in his comatose state, it would never happen…

Fist clenched tightly, Mokuba cried out and slammed it into the ground beneath him in frustration. The moment he did, his eyes widened as he felt a flow of energy racing through him. The ground shook, and several stone spikes rose from the ground, making a beeline for the serpent. The instant they slammed into the beast, it screeched, loosening its hold on Jounouchi, whom immediately took a deep breath of air.

"Nice work, Mokuba!" Jounouchi cried.

The snake heard him. Before the boy could make an escape, it tightened its coil around him again, but this time something different happened.

There was an anguished scream and a loud hiss of pain. An enormous pillar of flame shot into the air, consuming all around it. The towering inferno blazed so brightly it could be heard and felt for miles away. Anzu immediately erected a shield to protect her friends as the flames licked the serpent's scales. Within moments, the blaze had completely consumed the serpent, leaving naught in its wake aside from an exhausted Jounouchi, whom fell to his knees and gasped for breath.

"Jounouchi!" Mokuba cried, rushing his way. "Are you alright?!"

The blonde looked up and nodded. "Could be better," he admitted, "But I'm fine. If you hadn't distracted it, I probably would be done for by now. Thanks, buddy."

Mokuba smiled. He thought he had failed again, but now he had a renewed hope of rescuing his brother.

* * *

Bakura's eyes widened. "Did you guys see that?!"

"That burst of flame?" Honda replied. "Yeah!"

"That's got to be Jounouchi," Otogi said, grinning. "Now we know where they are!"

Bakura nodded. "And since we know what direction we can go…" With a quick wave of his hand, he summoned forth an enormous, reptilian beast that the group recognized immediately. It was a black, crimson-eyed dragon.

"What the…" Honda started. "I thought you said you couldn't do that?"

Bakura was breathing slightly harder now. "We're only using it to reach the others. Everyone hop on and let's go!"

* * *

A rush of flame roused Yugi from his half-slumber. The heat had gone through his entire body, alerting him to something. An image flashed in his mind. Jounouchi gasping for breath, but smiling. Mokuba standing in front of him with a similar expression. Nearby was Anzu, and a very familiar face: his own.

Yami was alright.

With a strangely satisfied smile, Yugi let himself begin to drift off once more as the creature next to him nuzzled him again. They were alright. The other three he still had yet to find out about, but he was certain they'd be alright. As the boy let himself relax, he clutched his pendant.

_Everyone…hang in there._

* * *

MORE ACTION TO COME. Yus...

Marik's shadow WILL be showing up, I promise you. Yugi will also still be getting his EPIC MANOEUVRE.


	21. Trust and Betrayal

ARGH!

**Shadow**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Trust and Betrayal  
**

* * *

Mokuba wondered if Jounouchi was okay. Jounouchi wondered if Anzu could heal him. Anzu wondered how Jounouchi managed to slay the enormous reptile and survive unscathed while at it. Yami, however, wondered how they could all keep such a light mood in a situation like this.

Then again, it would help to have a laugh or two to keep their heads on straight.

Jounouchi was still trying to recover from the serpent battle, and had used a lot of his energy to call forth the inferno. It was very similar to Mokuba's earthquake, Otogi's tidal wave, and especially Yugi's cyclone. It had taken a lot out of him, and recovering wasn't going to be easy. What was worse was the boy was now strongly requesting Anzu to heal him when there was no real injury to heal. What the boy _really_ needed was either some form of caffeine or a slap upside the head to get him to behave.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Jounouchi, I can heal scars, scrapes and gashes. I don't, however, have the ability to cure fatigue."

"Then what do we have that can help me?" the blonde complained.

"You could rest," Anzu suggested wearily. "But that won't do. For one, we need to finish this maze quickly before someone gets hurt. Second of all, I'd get you come coffee but I don't think we'll find a Starbucks in the Shadow Realm any time soon."

"She's right," Yami said, cutting in. "Shadow powers – namely Destined powers – are much more powerful here. As such, they use much more energy."

"Did you know anything about the power itself being different?" Jounouchi asked, a strangely far-away look in his eyes.

Yami shook his head. "No, why?"

The blonde shook it off. "Never mind…probably just seeing things…"

The shadow had a strong opposing feeling about the statement.

"You wouldn't happen to be seeing dragon, would you?" Mokuba inquired. Everyone was about to ask about it, they instead turned to where Mokuba was looking. Sure enough, an enormous black dragon was flying their way, with three people and a canine sitting on its back.

"I hope we're not too late for the fireworks!" came the familiar voice of Honda.

Anzu beamed. "Honda! Bakura! Otogi! You're alright!"

"Same for you, I see," Bakura replied somewhat cheerfully. Otogi grimaced a bit, but otherwise was perfectly calm.

A short reunion and introduction later (Namu wasn't quite welcome at first since Mokuba apparently was allergic to dogs, but he was quickly assured that antipathy didn't apply in the Shadow Realm); Yami was explaining the events with the serpent. Bakura looked at him very sternly, as though he were about to reprimand the shadow for something akin to a child sneaking cookies out of the kitchen cabinet, but he seemed to let whatever issue plaguing him slide. "Be careful," he said at last. "Shadow Mazes are full of beasts like that. We cannot afford to let any casualties happen."

The agreement was unvoiced yet clear. The group regathered themselves and continued on.

* * *

Yugi was afraid. He knew his friends were alright, but they had to reach him before his link was completely cut off from Yami. He had been told it was a horrible thing to happen, but no one told him what happened when it was done and over…all he knew was that it was a bad thing.

_**Yu…gi…**_

The boy snapped to attention. "Who's there?" he demanded, shrinking back again almost immediately as his weakness kicked in again. Kuriboh stayed close to him.

_**I'm…sorry…**_

It only took a moment for Yugi to discern the voice. "…Marik?"

_**So you remember me …**_

"Marik," Yugi began, "I don't hate you." He let there be a pause for the boy's disembodied voice to respond, but there was nothing. Sighing, Yugi continued. "You're still our friend. I know your shadow wasn't fair to you, but you wanted to end this so no one else would get hurt. I understand that, and I want this over with just as much as you do."

_**Then please do me one last favor before this ends…and fight me.**_

Yugi hesitated. "Fight?" he echoed. "I can't…why?"

_**It will become clear when the time comes.**_

With that, Yugi nodded and agreed. He could trust Marik, he knew that. Kuriboh helped the weakened boy to stand as a familiar figure emerged from the darkness nearby.

_I'm sorry, Marik…but if you ask me to do this, then I'll do it._

Marik readied himself with a battle stance. "Give me everything you have, Yugi…"

* * *

"That traitor, Marik," Honda grumbled, kicking the ground. "Why'd he have to do this to us?"

"Better now than later," Yami mused. "This way, fewer people will be hurt in the long run, and this mess will soon be overwith."

"I'm still surprised he's like this," Otogi commented, a bit quietly. "Marik wasn't always so friendly."

Anzu's attention was caught. "He wasn't?"

Otogi shook his head somberly. "No. He and his sister lost their parents when they were young. They were adopted into another family, but their foster parents weren't exactly caring. They weren't abused or anything, but they didn't really get most of the things that other kids did."

"Poor guy," Mokuba said, mostly to himself. He and Seto had gone through something similar…

"Marik's sister, Ishizu, ended up being a caring but quiet person," Otogi continued, a bit lost in thought, which was unusual for him. "She had to be for the sake of her brother…but Marik was really curious and playful. It didn't last long; one of his games was ruined, so he just started to sulk a lot…"

"But he cheered up eventually," Bakura interjected, looking suspicious.

_**He did,**_ Namu said. _**He discovered his powers as the Destined of Darkness.**_

All eyes turned to the jackal, whom was looking a bit somber. _**It should have been a good thing, but he was naïve and did not know the consequences in dealing with the things that he became curious with.**_

Namu said nothing else, and the group continued on, pondering the words of the beast. They had stepped a ways before they noticed Jounouchi had stopped walking altogether. Pausing, they glanced back at him. "Still tired?" Anzu asked, hoping he wasn't about to ask for a healing spell.

The blonde shook his head. "No," he replied. I thought I saw something over to the left…"

"Like what?"

"Dunno," Jounouchi said. "Lemme try this again." With a deep breath, he closed his eyes, slowly opening them again. Everyone held in a gasp as they noted the loss of color in Jounouchi's eyes, as they suddenly looked much brighter and sterner. At the same time, they looked as though lost somewhere. The spectacle lasted only a moment, as when the boy's eyes returned to normal he pointed straight to their left. "There," he said. "I saw something. It was like I was looking through infrared vision…"

"What'd you see?" Otogi inquired.

Jounouchi grinned. "I saw Yugi."

"Well, now we know which direction he's in," Honda stated, "But how are we going to get there? This place is a maze…"

With a somewhat sly grin on his face, Mokuba held up an arm and pointed in the direction that Jounouchi had said Yugi was in. In a matter of moments, the ground weaved in front of them, forming a pathway. "Does that work?" The boy asked.

Yami nodded after quickly examining their new footing. It resembled huge slabs of rock more than anything, but the monotone ground below them was beginning to adjust and cover it with tendrils of emptiness. "Perfectly," he said. "Now, let's hurry!"

They took off running at top speed. Behind them, blood-red eyes watched intently.

* * *

Looks like they found Yugi. Or have they?


	22. Powers Unleashed

One mystery solved...

**Shadow**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Powers Unleashed**

* * *

Marik was a fierce opponent. Yugi, as weak as he had become, had found only just enough energy to dodge countless blasts of darkness; amazingly enough, he could see them even though the area around them was dark enough. Yugi found little to do to defend himself, as Yami was too far away to use wind magic. For now he could simply dodge blows until he gained enough strength to fight. The problem was that his strength was diminishing even as he ran; the shadows were too much for him.

"Giving up already?" Marik taunted. Yugi might have scowled at him, and Marik expected him to. If he was going to help Yugi, this was the only way to do it. He sent another wave of shadows at the boy. "Come on, you can do better than that."

Yugi stood once more. He knew, deep down, that he could not push himself any farther. He knew he was weakening. His heartbeat rang in his ears as he stood again. Marik readied another attack aimed for him. "Why are you doing this, Marik?" Yugi asked.

"You'll know soon enough!" Marik replied, gritting his teeth. Yugi could see…he could almost _feel_…the sorrow coming from the boy's words. There was also desperation, a determination of sorts. What was he aiming for?

Lost in thought, Yugi had no time to dodge a bolt of shadows that nailed him in the shoulder. With a scream of anguish, Yugi tumbled backward onto the ground.

* * *

The group had run a good ways without stopping. Jounouchi's newly-found ability was helping them – as was Mokuba's – and they were almost to the center of the maze when a cry of anguish arose from both in front of them and from Yami. The shadow stumbled, falling to his knees and clutching his shoulder. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. "What's wrong, Yami?" Anzu asked.

Yami shook his head. "I don't know," he replied, his stern voice shattered by weakness. "I felt Yugi…"

"You what?" Otogi demanded.

Namu stood a bit calmly. _**You felt him,**_ he echoed. _**You felt your partner's pain.**_

Yami nodded. "I did…but there's something else…" He struggled to stand, his eyes gradually becoming more blank, his voice cracking. "I feel much weaker…like I'm fading away…"

_**We have no time to lose,**_ Nami growled fiercely. _**We must reunite you with your partner before you are torn!**_

"I can barely stand…"

Jounouchi was the first to move. Dragging one of Yami's arms up, he pulled it over his shoulders and pulled the shadow onto his feet. Honda went to his other side and did the same. "Then we'll help you," the blonde said. "I don't care if you're 'not meant to exist'…you're still our friend, and that'll never change."

As the group continued on, though at a slower speed, Namu secretly smiled to himself. _I never thought I would see this again,_ he thought. _Perhaps…Perhaps this is the true form of…_

* * *

Marik narrowed his eyes as he readied another attack. "If this doesn't do it, nothing will," he said fiercely. "Give up, Yugi. No one can save you. You're helpless on your own."

Yugi knew Marik was right. Yami was nowhere nearby; there was no way he could conjure a cyclone. If only he had some way of fighting back…but this was his friend? How could he fight against someone he trusted?

"I won't repeat myself," Marik said sternly. "You're hopeless. Yami is probably gone by now. Give up."

"…No."

The blonde did a double take. Yugi lay on the ground, shuddering in the aftermath of the attack. He hardly looked able to stand. Even so, he was still persistent. With labored effort, Yugi stood, his eyes opening just scarcely. He was exhausted – someone with a body as weak as his wasn't capable of much in the Realm of Shadows – but he was not about to give up. Once on his feet, he began to waver dangerously, but a persevere expression came to his face

"You may have betrayed your shadow to save us, but I'm not about to betray _my_ shadow or any of my friends. I _will_ fight you, Marik."

Marik paused, a shocked look crossing his face. It was coming…this had to be it…

"I know you didn't want anyone else to get hurt," Yugi continued, his voice hoarse and frail, but his determination still strong. "This was your only choice to end this. For that I'm thankful. But if you want to fight me, I won't back down. I will fight. Not just for your freedom, but for the sake of the Mortal Realm and for everyone hurt in this mess we've made. I will fight, Marik. And I will win…and save you."

The moment the words were spoken, a brilliant gleam illuminated the area. The wind gem pulsed violently with emerald light, filling the area with a beautiful green radiance. Yugi would have cried out in shock had he not been so tired. As the light gushed forth, it wrapped around him, caressing his fatigue, imbuing him with incredible power. Once more, Yugi felt the strength to stand tall without fear of falling again. Once more, Yugi felt wind in his fingertips. Once more, Yugi felt another presence within him.

_Yami…this is for you!_

With a cry of incredible strength, Yugi swept his arm to his left. A powerful whirlwind swept past him. He swept again, this time to the right. Another gust raced by. Yugi threw his hands into the air, and a glowing cyclone appeared, towering into the blackened sky and illuminating it. Marik screamed in pain as the wind slammed into him, slicing through the darkness and reaching him.

The Destined Tornado had returned.

* * *

Sapphire-blue eyes snapped open. The world outside was chaos: storms erupting, monsters prowling about. People were running frantically to find safety. Seto stood from his bed and peered out the window only briefly before racing down the hall (startling a nurse in progress), grabbing a decorative sword that was mounted on the wall and cornering one of the guards.

"Where is Mokuba?!" he demanded, his teeth clenched and his eyes narrowed dangerously tight.

"We don't know!" the man replied. "Last he was seen was in front of the Turtle Game Shop, and he just vanished!"

Muttering a few swears under his breath, Seto gritted his teeth and shoved the startled man aside. Throwing open the door, he brandished the sword and tore through the streets, slicing any assailant that came his way.

_Mokuba…you'd better not die on me!_

* * *

And I'm afraid the worst may be yet to come.


	23. Namu's Tale

**Shadow**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Namu's Tale  
**

* * *

Marik fell to his knees, and Yugi dismissed the cyclone. He did not dare go to his friend's side, but Marik had no need of help. He sat quietly, gazing at Yugi as the boy stood surrounded by an emerald-green aura. The blonde smiled. "Thanks, Yugi…"

Yugi's eyes softened into a saddened expression. "Marik," he began. "Why…why did you want to fight me?"

"I know you didn't want to," Marik replied. "But I had to see if you really did trust me…after I betrayed you…" After a moment's pause, he looked up again, his eyes at the Wind Gem. "That pendant…you know about the Wind Gem, right?"

"No," Yugi replied, shaking his head. "All I know was that you gave it to me and that it was a rare stone."

"It is," Marik replied. "In the first Destined War, it was used to unite the power of all of the Destined into one surge of strength to finish off the Great Enemy, and it strengthened the Power of Unity to an unbelievably powerful bond."

Yugi hesitated, looking at the stunning gem around his neck momentarily. He gazed ever closer at it, the emerald gem seeming to swirl with an unknown enchantment as a green glow rose from it. As he looked closer, he noted that veins of jade light were growing from the gem, wrapping him in a mystic hold that seemed to bestow him with energy. Tearing his gaze from the pendant, he looked at Marik in slight suspicion. "You _knew_ about all this?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah…but if I told you, it never would have worked. It's one of those things you have to find out for yourself."

That instant, Marik's breathing became labored, and the boy began to slump to the ground. Yugi began to step forward, but his progress was denied when the boy held his hand. "No," Marik insisted. "My work here is done. You need…to leave…"

"Leave?!" Yugi echoed. "Where? And what about you?"

"I'll be fine," Marik replied, "As long as you can take down Darkest…my shadow. Now, go!"

With that, the darkness enveloped Marik, and he was gone. Yugi once more stood alone.

* * *

The group continued a bit further until Yami began to try and shrug off the help. "I can walk now," he said suddenly, earning odd looks from both Jounouchi and Honda before he could finally convince them by standing up on his own two feet. When the two dropped the shadow's arms, they found his words to be true: he no longer needed assistance. He was standing up on his own perfectly fine now.

"Aren't you still hurt?" Anzu asked, disregarding the shadow's previous statement.

"I don't think so," Yami replied. "For some reason Yugi feels like he's close by…I'm not sure how. I can feel him like before again, but he's nowhere to be seen."

"Over there!"

Everyone swiveled their heads to where Mokuba was pointing. Right in front of them, just past the stretch of empty landscape was a larger platform. A strange darkness swept away from it as a strong wind slashed the remainder to shreds. In the cleared darkness was a bright emerald light. As it faded, a familiar figure could clearly be seen standing, calmly observing the emptiness in front of him.

Jounouchi was the first to react. "Yugi! You're okay!"

The boy turned just in time to be tackled by the blonde and knocked clean into the ground. "J-Jounouchi! I'm happy to see you too, but-!"

It took a while before the boy realized that Yugi was not quite able to breathe while Jounouchi was on top of him, so instead Jounouchi stood and gave Yugi a good, hard noogie. "I missed that spiky head of yours, Yugi!"

Yugi laughed. "I missed you too, guys!" He said, quickly noticing everyone nearby. "It's great to see you all agai…" his words trailed off as he noticed the canine creature sitting near them. "…I don't recognize _you_…"

_**I am not surprised,**_ Namu replied, striding forward and sitting before Yugi. _**You may call me Namu. I see you have found out how to use the Wind Gem.**_

Yugi, along with everyone else, turned their eyes to the pendant around his neck. After a moment of silence, Yugi nodded. "I owe it to Marik," he replied. "He made me fight him so it would work…"

Namu closed his eyes thoughtfully. _**He has strange ways of helping people,**_ he said. _**But his intentions are well. If only I could have noticed this before I granted it to him…**_

A silence fell over the area momentarily as the words sunk in. Bakura was the first to speak, since only he, Yami and Yugi were the only ones that knew anything about the whole mess. "Granted him what?" Yami said slowly.

_**Well, you see…**_

Namu began his tale.

* * *

_In protecting the Destined Power, I was doomed to wander the realm of light as a beast invisible to man. I came upon one household and sensed a terrible presence there: sadness. I slunk into one of the bedrooms and saw a boy crying, a boy whom I later came to know as Marik._

_I silently asked him why he was upset. After a while, he finally told me that he had lost his parents, and his current family was less than what he had hoped for. They did not abuse him, but they were exceedingly strict, not allowing him many things. He hated it; he wanted a way out._

_This sadness, I knew, could grow to be a potential threat. I thought that, perhaps, if I have this boy the power of darkness, he would calm. It worked for a while, and the boy was happier for the longest of times._

_After a year or two, however, the boy and I had become good friends, but he asked me about the Torn. I was forced to tell him._

_The torn are those whom are ultimately separated from their shadows. A shadow is part of someone's soul, and being torn is essentially having your soul fatally split in two, while the light half vanishes into pure energy and the dark half takes the form of a shadow beast. Before that can even occur, both halves go through a time of tremendous suffering and pain._

_Marik feared this, and in spite of my advice, he secretly sought a way to have a split soul without being torn. Once again, his intent was pure, but the results anything but. When he finally succeeded, his physical shadow was created, but it was pure evil. It manipulated and controlled him, and I was forced to flee and take on the form of a mere Shadow Jackal to disguise myself. Marik gave me a name – Namu – and requested me to help in any way I could. Seeking out whoever I managed to, I soon was able to deliver the remaining Destined power._

_I was at fault for this whole mess._

* * *

As Namu finished his story, Jounouchi's eyes narrowed. "So this whole mess is your fault," he said darkly. "You gave Marik a Destined Power to help him be happy?"

_**Yes,**_ the beast replied. _**It was my own fault. I should not have told him about the Torn either; his fear of further pain only pushed this to happen. I am sorry…**_

"Stop apologizing," Mokuba said, earning a surprised look from everyone. "It's not like it's entirely bad. You just wanted to help him."

…_**?**_

"My brother and I were the same way," Mokuba continued. "We lost our parents too, and we were so desperate to make our dreams come true that Seto tricked one of the adopters into taking us in. We never knew that he would put us through so much schooling…it completely changed my brother…but he wanted the best for me, and he did all he could to make sure I was alright. I'll never forget what he did for me."

"Mokuba's right," Otogi added. "Besides, as the Shrouded One…you were doing your duty as well. I think you knew that the evil would have risen some time or another, anyway."

A collective gasp resounded among the group when they took in Otogi's words. "Wait a minute," Honda said, rubbing his chin. "So, you're the _Shrouded One_ that the legend goes on about?"

Namu nodded. _**Yes…but what of the Darkest?**_

"Marik's shadow was evil before this mess even started," Bakura said, eyes narrowed. "It would have come sooner or later. Giving him the Destined power only made it come sooner."

_**Where is Marik?**_

Yugi shook his head. "He left. He asked me to take down his shadow, Darkest."

_**Then we have wasted enough time with stories,**_ Namu replied, eyes narrowed fiercely. _**We must return to your realm quickly before any more damage is caused!**_

Without a word, the darkness began to shatter from around them, and the emptiness left in a rush. Namu's form gradually shifted into the guise of a Shadow Jackal, and the area around them became more and more familiar as they left the darkness.

They were once again in front of the Kame Game Shop, but there was no time to celebrate. Screams erupted from various places around them as the world seemed to tremble. The sky was an ominous swirl of shadows similar to that of the realm they had left, and various monsters and beasts ran rampant. Buildings were being destroyed, people were being attacked. Yugi's eyes widened in realization as the pieces came together in his mind. Darkest had launched its attack while everyone had been trapped in the maze.

The Destined War had erupted.

* * *

What a mess...Sure hope Yugi can get out of this one.


	24. Battle for Domino City

I apologize for the cheesy chapter title.

**Shadow**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Battle for Domino City**

* * *

Yugi stood in horror at the torn world around him. Eyes wide, he took in the sights of the burning houses, the smoking sky scrapers, and several demolished shops. To his amazement, the Kame Game Shop remained untouched while the rest of the world crumbled around him. Shadow monsters attacked any that came near.

_**Darkest is already here,**_ Namu growled. _**We will find the most destruction at his current location.**_

"Are you sure you want to help us?" Anzu asked. "He could easily destroy you."

Namu bared its teeth, gazing ahead determinedly. _**I am the Shrouded One. I am the guide of the Destined. Darkest cannot fell me easily.**_

The agreement was made. Quickly, the group rushed into the city, disregarding the look many fleeing citizens managed to spare them. It was not long before a few Shadow Panthers leapt in their way.

"We don't have time for you," Yami snarled, whipping into a puppetmaster stance with Yugi and quickly disposing of them with several blades of wind. Once the creatures were dispatched, the group raced on. Shadow Tigers followed after them, but Mokuba flung a few fingers behind him, causing several stone spikes to crush into the beasts. When a pack of Jaguars attempted to block their path, they found themselves burning alive before they could make their ambush. Other beasts found themselves slammed out of the group's path by jet streams of water as they made way for the central square. A Shadow tiger raced in front of them, but before any of them could move to attack, a shard of steel erupted from its side and it vanished from existence. Behind it was a dirty, angry, very familiar-looking young man.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried racing toward his brother, a relieved smile spreading across his now tear-covered face. "You're alright!"

As Mokuba flung himself onto his brother, Seto returned the gesture gently, a hint of a smile on his face. "Mokuba," he said softly, "Where have you been? Everyone told me you vanished."

Mokuba shook his head as he pulled away. "It's a long story, Seto…"

Another Shadow Tiger approached, but the elder Kaiba quickly dispatched it with his sword. "These things won't stop coming," Seto grumbled loudly. "I might as well be cutting down all the stars in the sky… Get back to the tower, Mokuba. I'll handle these things."

"No. I'm ganna fight, too."

Seto did a double take at his brother's words, and cast a concerned look to his brother. "Mokuba…"

"We're all here to fight," Otogi said, snapping the brothers' attention to the group. "Once we take down Darkest, this whole mess will end, shadow monsters and all."

"You seen Marik anywhere around here?" Bakura asked, somehow sounding polite and frantic at the same time as Jounouchi blasted away another shadow beast.

Seto's eyes narrowed. "I saw him at the central park," he replied. "At least, it looked like him…I'm not sure who exactly it was."

"That's got to be Darkest," Honda said angrily. "Let's go!"

As they ran, Mokuba turned to his brother. "Are you coming too, Seto?"

The brunette nodded, and the group raced down the streets. Citizens cried out in terror as the beasts assaulted all in their way, but their screams were calmed as the monsters vanished before their eyes. As the park came in view, they all skidded to a halt.

"We can't leave everyone in the city unprotected," Anzu said. "There's got to be a way to save as many as we can!"

_**There is no way to save every single person,**_ Namu replied darkly. _**If we split up, however, we may be able to save many of the citizens.**_

"Got it," Yugi said. "Anzu; you, Mokuba and Seto take the southern district. Jounouchi, you and Honda take the east. Bakura, you and Otogi take whatever's left. Yami and I will handle Darkest. Namu, do as you will."

The group split up, and Yami slunk into Yugi's shadow. As he began his approach to the waiting shadow, he cast a wary glance at Namu, whom looked curiously back at him.

_**You are a brave leader,**_ Namu said, seeming to smile. _**You will surely prevail.**_ With that, he vanished from sight, leaving Yugi to deal with Darkest alone.

Darkest wasted no time in noting Yugi's appearance. "Destined of wind," he said, grinning manically. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Yugi would not fall for the sentiment. "Darkest," he hissed through his teeth. "I can't forgive you for what you've done…"

"Unforgiving, Yugi?" the shadow taunted, his grin stretching unnaturally. "I don't believe that's like you. Have you forgotten how I befriended you in the relay race just last week?"

"You are _not_ Marik," Yugi shot back. "You are _not_ the person I became friends with, and no matter how hard you try or what you do, you never will be." He stood at ready, preparing himself for a right. "You're going down, Darkest, and I'm going to put you there."

Darkest sneered. "Very well," he snarled as he lunged for Yugi. Yami appeared from the shadows and the battle commenced.

Blades of wind swarmed through the air, clashing with rays of darkness. Shadowy spheres hurled through the park, only to be sliced to bits by the wind. Yugi and Yami sent their own separate assaults as Darkest stood alone, blasting them with powerful shadows that missed them by inches. He was outnumbered, but still a worthy opponent.

* * *

Seto was indeed surprised that Mokuba was able to cause miniature earthquakes and send juts of stone racing from the ground to impale whatever came his way. Even as the spectacle amazed him, the adrenalin rush of the battle kept him focused as he sliced through hoards of shadow beasts that threatened to assail them. Anzu remained helpless in the back, holding her breath unconsciously.

"They won't stop coming!" She cried as she shielded herself from another panther.

"They'll probably stop once that Darkest guy goes down!" Seto replied in a yell as another monster was sliced to bits. Their efforts were quickly becoming futile; the beasts were surrounding them. Seto held the sword he had grabbed in front of him, Mokuba had his fists clenched, and Anzu stood fearfully. The elder Kaiba sneered angrily. "There's got to be a way to get us out of this mess and get further in the district…otherwise we're stuck here."

"Anzu," Mokuba cried as he readied an attack, "Can't you attack them or move them aside?!"

The girl nodded. "It's a long shot, but let's see if this works…" Raising one hand into the air, Anzu called on her power as she did before. Within her palm a bright sphere of light appeared and shot into the sky. It exploded into what appeared to be fireworks before the shards rained down on the beasts like a miniature meteor shower. As each of the beasts was hit, they vanished into wisps of black mist and cleared.

Mokuba threw a victorious fist into the air. "Nice one, Anzu!" He cried. The three made their way further into the district, the remainder of the beasts charging after them.

* * *

Otogi cast a stray glance to the air as he and Bakura made their way to Senet Square. "Quite the light show," he commented. "Looks like Anzu found her special technique."

"About time," Bakura grumbled as he made a few vague motions with his hands. "It's the only offensive capability she's got unless someone's foolish enough to run full-speed into a Shield of Divinity."

The two weren't far down the street when a hoard of Shadow Panthers blocked their path. Bakura completed his summons and a great serpent appeared above them, soaring through the air and glaring down at the beasts. "I'd be careful if I were you," he taunted. "This one bites."

The serpent dove into the crowd of beasts, stunning those that weren't obliterated in a single swoop. With the opposition cleared, the two tore down the street, Otogi blasting jets of water at any other panthers in the way.

* * *

Jounouchi and Honda were lucky enough to make it to their destination without much delay. Unfortunately, they were met with a crowd of monkey-like beasts. Honda, glad to have some humanoids to fight, wasted no time in making full use of his Judo techniques (mentally reminding himself to give enormous thanks to his Sensei once this battle was over), and a few serpents arrived to distract Jounouchi.

The blonde, however, saw this as a chance to have some fun.

As one of the larger serpents approached him, Jounouchi grinned and leapt up a few boxes to the top of a small house. "Hey snake-boy!" He shouted. "Feel like _scaling _any walls to get to me?!"

If the tone of voice the boy was using didn't grate the reptile's nerves, the taunt sure did. Before the beast could reach him, however, Jounouchi sent several spheres of flames at his opposition, setting it ablaze and creating a small inferno. Laughing, he prepared another blast to finish off a few more. "You should have known better to mess with me!" He said, grinning. "Didn't anyone ever teach you that smoking is bad for you?!"

* * *

Namu leapt atop the buildings where several Shadow Jaguars stood. A group of humans was cowering in a corner, and the beasts were making an advance. Shedding his Shadow Jackal disguise, Namu let out a furious howl, grabbing the beasts' attention. With lightning-fast moves, Namu tore through the shadowy felines with vicious fangs, shredding most apart and sending the remainder falling from the top of the tower to their deaths. The humans stood in awe of the beautiful creature before them, but Namu gave them a stern gaze.

_**There is no time to stand in awe,**_ he commanded, speaking through the shadows. _**Seek shelter and protection, and warn those that you can.**_

Choosing to heed the advice of their savior, the humans darted back into the building, and Namu stepped to the edge of the roof to see the chaos ensuing below. Battles had commenced, and the Destined were fighting back against the shadows. War had broken out, just as predicted, but he had faith that Marik…and the realm of mortals…could be salvaged.

Letting out a howl, Namu leapt to another rooftop, fangs bared. He could join the others on the ground once he cleared the mess above them.

* * *

Yugi winced as a Dark Ray raced past his face, cutting his cheek very slightly. Yami, feeling his partner's pain, also flinched, but the momentary pain did not distract the two from their plan. With Yugi and Yami on either side of Darkest, they sent a rush of wind from either side. With their combined strength at work, a tremendous cyclone appeared, countless wind-blades slicing into Darkest's flesh. In the place of blood, a dark mist flowed slowly from the countless scars, giving him the appearance of having an aura of darkness as he collapsed to the ground.

As the cyclone vanished, Yugi gazed on quietly. "Darkest," he growled, "This ends now." He summoned a blade of wind in his hand, preparing to strike.

"I agree," Darkest said, pushing himself to his feet. "This _will_ end now." He flicked his fingers threateningly. "I'm sick of toying with you, you pathetic child. I gave you more than enough time to prove that you could accept the shadows and become one of the strongest beings in both realms…but I was clearly mistaken. You are as foolish and heartless as that _child_, Marik, and now I will show you the power I now possess!"

Yugi and Yami's eyes widened. "Power…what are you-?!" Yugi cried.

Darkest grinned, summoning a sphere of darkness in his hand that grew larger by the moment. "So that so-called _tornado_ is your full power, is it?" he snarled, a dangerous smirk working its way onto his face as the darkness intensified around them. "If that is yours, then prepare to behold mine!"

* * *

Chapter 25 in the works.


	25. Retribution

**Shadow**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Retribution  
**

* * *

The sphere of darkness grew in Darkest's hands, and Yugi could only watch as his enemy cackled. "This realm is mine to control," he hissed, glaring at the Destined of Wind. "Taking this power from me is futile. Surrender now and you will not have to feel the wrath of Trace of Destruction."

"I'm not going to give up," Yugi said, narrowing his eyes once again. "You've hurt everyone I know just so you could get your filthy hands on power, but the only thing you'll ever get from me is a fight. I'll stop you!"

Darkest sneered. "So be it," he responded, shoving the sphere – and his entire hand – into the ground. A pool of darkness surrounded his submerged arm, and Yugi and Yami could only watch in horror as the darkness spread gradually and tendrils of darkness shot up out of the ground. Finally regaining his senses, Yami and Yugi took off running, desperately hoping to avoid the wrath of the attack as the vines began to zero in on them. Before too much damage could be done, Yami slunk into Yugi's shadow, allowing the boy to run at full speed. Even as he ran, the darkness was faster.

* * *

Snakes and monkeys were the last thing that Honda would want to see by the time this was all over. They kept swarming around him and Jounouchi, seemingly to no end, but thankfully the blonde was managing to cover him from above. Honda sent another kick to one of the monkey-esque monsters before checking on Jounouchi. It was just in time; a shadow monkey was sneaking up behind the blonde. "Hey, Joey! Look out!"

Jounouchi spun on his heels to see another beast on the roof behind him. With a smirk, he readied an attack. "Sorry, monkey-boy! You've been _fired_!" A blast of flame ridded him of the Shadow Monkey, though unfortunately it nearly hit Honda.

"Fight the Shadow Monsters, not me!" Honda protested as he sent another side kick to a shadow monkey next to him. Heeding his friend's counsel, Jounouchi readied a towering inferno to be sent to a large crowd of Shadow Serpents. He was cut off when another of the serpents lashed him, sending him tumbling off the roof and crashing into the ground. Noting his companion down for the count, Honda rushed to his side to defend him from any beast that might want to come too close.

But he knew he could not do much.

* * *

Anzu was positively worn out from using the Divine Rain, but thankfully she had enough energy to race through the streets alongside Seto and Mokuba. Seto took to slicing enemies in the front, and Mokuba impaled any that followed. When they finally reached an open town square and halted, Anzu felt her energy leave her and she collapsed to the ground.

Mokuba was at her side in an instant. "Anzu!" He cried. "What's wrong?"

The girl managed to shake her head. "So tired," she replied. "I managed to get rid of most of those things, but all the running took the rest out of me…"

Seto sliced through a beast that approached and noted one heading for his brother. "Mokuba!" he cried. "Look out!"

The boy looked up in time and shoved his palm forward, impaling and obliterating the beast with an earth-spike before returning his attention to Anzu. "We'll make sure you're not hurt," he said, standing and putting himself at ready. "You rest, Anzu. Nothing's ganna hurt you as long as me and brother are here."

Seto strongly admired his brother's resolve, but when he noted the sheer number of beasts surrounding them, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

Namu cleared another rooftop of beasts before his attention once again set on the ground below. Shadow Beasts of every kind were rampaging throughout the city. The Destined and their allies were doing well in the fight, but Namu knew that unless Darkest was defeated, the shadows would not cease.

As Namu made his way to his next destination, a small pack of Shadow Panthers blocked him. _**I don't have time for you!**_ The canine growled venomously, ripping through them one by one with his fangs and throwing their vanishing corpses off the side of the building. They would never hit the ground.

Leaping to another rooftop, the Shrouded One turned his attention to the park. A Cyclone was diminishing; it had to be Yugi and Yami. Getting a closer look, Darkest was indeed injured by the attack, but he was standing up again, darkness swarming around him. Eyes widening, Namu leapt from the rooftop with a desperate cry.

* * *

Bakura was having a difficult time handling his serpent, but he didn't mind since the beast seemed to know well enough its master's intent. Otogi, meanwhile, was having a challenge of his own dealing with the shadow panthers. Sending a sharp jet-stream of water at the opposition, several panthers at once were sent skidding along the ground, more taking their place and snarling angrily.

Wrinkling his nose in mock disgust, Otogi lifted a hand in the air. "You kittens are filthy," he muttered. "You could use a bath." Throwing his hand forward, a tidal wave slammed down into the ground, demolishing the panthers in a single strike. As the wave faded, another hoard of beasts arrived on the scene, snarling angrily.

"I don't like the looks of this," Bakura noted, panting tiredly. "There's too many of them, and I can only sustain this dragon for so long…"

Otogi nodded, sending more water streams at the nearby Shadow Panthers. Behind him, he could hear Bakura's breathing becoming more and more labored. They couldn't keep this up much longer.

* * *

Yugi ran. The dark tendrils rushed from the ground and extended, intending to reach him. Even with the speed that the wind granted him, he knew he could not outlast this. He spun a corner, hoping to confuse the attack, but the darkness itself seemed sentient. Finally, he stumbled, hitting the ground with a loud _thud_, and he scampered back frantically as his terror reached its peak. Darkness began to cloud his vision.

It happened quickly. He felt himself being impaled by the shadows, thrown off the ground and sent tumbling into a pole. The sickening sound of the boy's collision with the obstacle reverberated throughout the entire park, and he was rendered motionless as his senses escaped him. Pain wracked every inch of him, but the feeling was so great he was incapable of screaming.

"How pitiful," Darkest taunted, walking casually up to Yugi and relishing every moment of the boy's weakened state. "All that effort into taking this realm from me and all you ever managed to do was prove your foolishness."

Yugi, still in pain from the last attack, narrowed his eyes. "Darkest…" he sputtered, a bit of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Darkest grinned, summoning another attack in his hand. "It would be a shame to let something as weakened as you live; what with the pain you're suffering…I think I'll put you out of your misery!" He threw the beam toward Yugi, whom was only just regaining his strength. He could dodge…he could run…but now there was no time to. In a futile attempt, he threw his hands up instinctively to shield himself from the darkness as it began to envelope him…

_**Yugi!**_

The voice caught the boy completely off guard. A flash of white intercepted the ray of darkness, and an explosion of black mist rose as a familiar canine form skidded limply against the ground before stopping.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Namu!" He cried, racing to the beast's side and shaking him gently. "Namu, wake up! Wake up!"

Namu's eyes opened weakly. _**Yugi…I'm glad to see you are alright. Had that attack hit you, you would have been killed.**_

The boy shuddered inwardly at the thought, but his attention was focused on the beast in front of him. "Namu, you're okay, right? You're still with me?"

_**Barely,**_ Namu replied, _**But do not fret over me…you have a job to finish…**_

"I can't abandon you!" Yugi protested. "You're as much of a friend to me as Marik was! I'm not deserting you no matter what the stakes!"

_**Yu…gi…**_

Darkest grinned. "You called Marik your friend, Yugi?" he taunted. "How admirable…even though he fought and attacked you, you still considered him a companion…" He raised another sphere of darkness. "But now he's gone. Allow me to put you out of your misery…"

_**Yugi,**_ Namu said, his voice growing weak, _**You must go on…never forget your friends…never forget…what you fight for…**_

Yugi could remember all too well his friends. He had met Marik and befriended him only a week ago, and the chaos of the Destined War had begun. It was so painful to recall it. One day, Yugi had only been in a relay race for the district meet. He met Yami, and his entire life had turned upside-down. He had fought ferocious beasts, gone through a battle with one of his own friends in a realm of darkness, and now he was fighting in his own hometown, which was being torn apart as he watched.

There had to be some hope… Darkest couldn't be allowed to take his home and send it to ruins…he had to stop him…but he had no idea how…

The moment he thought it, the wind gem glowed brightly. As the emerald aura surrounded him, the veins of light caressing his pain and soothing it, Yugi stood. Somewhere in between the moment he was standing and the moment he was fully upright, he felt something lifting him into the sky. He was already above a few of the sky scrapers by the time he fully recollected himself. His vision suddenly heightened, and he could see each and every single one of his friends fighting in the streets below, multi-colored auras surrounding them. Namu still lay motionless on the grass, his fur rippling in the otherworldly wind blowing across the park. The voices of his friends reached him where he hovered, his eyes narrowing in determination. Crying out, a brilliant, multi-colored aura surrounded him, becoming so bright his vision was soon rendered useless to see through it.

Darkest took a wary step back. "Wha-?!" He cried. "What's going on? You should be dead!"

Yugi spoke, his voice somehow mixed with Yami's. **"Darkest! I've had enough of your greed and lust for power! This realm does not belong to you!"**

"This realm belongs to me!" Darkest screamed. "You cannot-"

"**Enough! This realm belongs to those whom live within it! Your power only destroys this place!"**

As Darkest began to shrink back in fear, the words of both Yami and Yugi rung out in resolve as their power reached its peak: **"DESTINED RADIANCE!"**

A prismatic light barreled down from the heavens, aimed at Darkest. The shadow found nowhere to run as the light slammed into him, obliterating him as he shattered into countless fragments like a glass doll. The fragments, too, shattered, and the light brightened, filling the town with a radiance that could not have been imagined without seeing it. The shadow beasts vanished, vaporizing from sight, and the destruction of the city somehow began to heal itself. In the midst of it all, the terrified screams of Darkest could be heard as his very existence was ripped from him.

Light flooded their vision.

* * *

Chapter 26 coming soon!


	26. Saying Goodbye

A difficult chapter for me to write. I'm not good at these scenes.

**Shadow**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Saying Goodbye**

* * *

When the light finally dimmed, Yugi found himself standing next to all of his friends. Some of them were worn out, others seemed fearful. Everyone's expression changed, however, when they not only noticed that they were standing next to Yugi, but when they also saw that both the shadow beasts and the terror of the war had faded. In front of them appeared Namu, whom was struggling to stand. Yami knelt next to the beast, calmly and quietly aiding him.

"Are you okay, Namu?" Anzu asked.

The jackal nodded. _**I shall be fine, Anzu. I must thank you all for stopping Darkest. Before I finish this, however, I believe there is someone that wants to see you…**_

Walking into the scene was a familiar young man with a darkened complexion and light blonde hair. With a weak smile, he nodded at the group, eyes weary with fatigue. "Hey, guys…"

A smile spread across everyone's face. "Marik!" Jounouchi cried. "You're back!"

Marik nodded again, grinning. "I guess," he replied, sounding vaguely unsure of himself.

"You _guess_?!" Otogi replied, both dumbfounded and enraged. "You had us thinking you were _dead_, you idiot!"

The blonde smiled, rubbing his head sheepishly. "Sorry, Otogi…"

Bakura turned his attention back to Namu and Yami after greeting Marik in his own silent way. "What now?" he asked. "Darkest is gone and the Destined War is over. Is there anything left for us to do?"

_**All has been restored thanks to the vigilance of every single one of you,**_ Namu said, sounding somewhat sad. _**The Destined power is no longer needed, and neither are the shadows. You must return to your rightful lives.**_

"Wait a minute," Yugi said, interrupting. "You mean…I can't see Yami anymore?"

Yami shook his head. "I've served my purpose," he said quietly. "I'm not meant to exist here. I have to leave."

"Don't say that!" Yugi protested. "You're still my friend! I don't care if you're not meant to exist; that'll never change!"

"I know," the shadow replied, turning his gaze to his feet. "I want to stay, Yugi, but I don't have a choice…"

_**Now is the time to say any goodbyes you may want to speak,**_ Namu said, turning away. _**Take your time.**_

Yami nodded, walking quietly up to the group, his eyes glazed over. "I don't know where I will go," he said quietly, "But I will miss you all."

Anzu bowed politely, smiling. "Goodbye, Yami."

"We'll miss you, pal," Jounouchi said, jabbing a thumbs-up at Yami. The shadow smiled, returning the gesture.

Honda gave a simple wave, and Bakura bowed politely. Otogi grinned, crossing his arms, and Yami nodded politely at him. Seto's eyes were stern and expressionless as usual, but Mokuba smiled warmly in silent thanks. As Yami turned to leave, he cast a stray look at Yugi, whom was shuddering in a vain attempt to hold back tears, gaze locked downward. Calmly, Yami knelt down and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Yugi," he called quietly.

"I don't want you to go," the boy replied, his voice shaky. "I'll be alone again…"

"You won't," Yami replied. Yugi looked up, and Yami wiped a tear from the boy's face. "I am your shadow," he continued. "A part of me is always with you, no matter what. That will never change."

With a sob, Yugi flung himself at his shadow, hugging him as tightly as he could. Yami, at first shocked by his partner's action, paused momentarily. Before the shadow could bring himself to even return the favor, Yugi pushed himself away and wiped the tears off onto his sleeve. "Good-bye, Yami…"

Yami smiled sadly, walking forward and hugging Yugi back before he could change his mind. "Farewell, Yugi."

Meanwhile, Marik was knelt before a sitting Namu. "Thanks for being there for me," the blonde said. "Maybe we'll see each other again someday."

_**No doubt we will,**_ Namu replied. _**This is only the beginning of my journeys. Farewell, Marik.**_ With that, the jackal took a step forward and nuzzled the boy on the cheek.

Marik gave an odd grin to the beast, stroking his fur kindly. "I'm ganna miss you, Namu."

_**I will miss you too,**_ the jackal replied, smiling and backing away. He turned his gaze to Yami. _**Come, shadow. It is time.**_

With a nod, Yami gave one more longing look to his friends, and waved. He and Namu then walked into the light, vanishing gradually into the distance. As the light faded, everyone found themselves standing in Domino Park. The sun had long since set. The buildings were unscathed, and the sky was full of stars as it should have been.

The group silently parted that night. Seto and Mokuba headed home in one direction, with Otogi and Marik going down another street. Honda and Jounouchi took the same route, while Anzu and Bakura parted ways, leaving Yugi alone. Luckily, the boy had a short walk to his own home and needed only take the main street. As he did, he reached for the wind gem around his neck to examine it, and sighed in part relief and part melancholy.

Around his neck was nothing more than an ordinary emerald pendant.

* * *

The following weeks changed for the circle of friends, but nothing major had gotten out of place. Bakura was still a bit quieter than he usually was, and Honda and Jounouchi still argued. Otogi finally got the guts to ask Anzu out on a date (and was magnificently rejected), and Marik still teased Seto on a daily basis. Mokuba visited them all regularly, though unfortunately Seto was most always in tow. Even Yugi still kept up with old times, though sometimes he tended to let his mind wander.

At long last, another track meet came up, and Senet High was once again pit against Domino High. When everyone was taking their places, Yugi finally found himself able to meet with Marik again.

"How're you doing, squirt?" Marik greeted, grinning.

"Who're you calling squirt?" Yugi protested with a laugh. "I'm doing great. Everything's pretty much back to normal."

The boy laughed. "I just hope Otogi can get over Anzu 'dumping' him."

Yugi chuckled. "She didn't really like him much in the first place. I think she's finally gotten over her grudge with Senet."

Marik paused, blinking. "She had a grudge?"

"A small one," Yugi replied, nodding. "Some of the Senet runners picked a fight and I got hurt."

"Sheesh," Marik remarked, a mischievous grin on his face. "Forget Otogi. Why doesn't she go out with _you_?"

The boy was about to protest when the announcements came on announcing the start of the race. Settling for a teasing glare instead, Yugi and Marik took their positions. As the starting horn sounded, Yugi recalled the last time he ever heard the sound. It was the day Yami – his shadow – became real. Though that moment was filled with terror for him, it truly lead to a great adventure.

The Destined era for him was over. It would not return, and though Yami was gone he could still feel him…somehow. Sure, with the Destined power had come dangers and he had nearly lost friends, but it was still pretty neat being able to control the wind like he did. Now that it was no longer needed, Yugi felt somewhat empty inside, but he knew it was for the best. Besides, maybe being average wouldn't be so bad after all.

Jounouchi called out to Yugi, reaching forward to hand him a golden-colored baton. Grinning, Yugi took it, and sped forward, neck and neck with Marik as the finish line drew closer and closer with every step he took.

As he ran, Yugi caught a glimpse of a familiar young man and wolf cheering for him in the grandstand.

**THE END**

* * *

_I believe that everyone has an "other self" inside them. It may be your ideal self, someone who it's your goal to become. But when you're pressured to be a certain way by the expectations of your parents or the world, the burden may be too much to bear, and you may lose sight of yourself. In other words, your "other self" is something you yourself have to create, not that other people can force upon you. I think it's best to take it easy, keep an eye on your "other self," and aim for that goal...but don't stress out about reaching it right away._

_-Kazuki Takahashi, 1998_


End file.
